


Two Worlds, One Family

by MsMoonstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMoonstar/pseuds/MsMoonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Series 7. The Doctor takes Amy and Rory on one final adventure together before they settle into their normal lives and find what the true meaning of family means to them all. Rated for future chapters. This is also on my ff.net site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> There are some minor spoilers, but I won't divulge anything major. The story takes place after "Asylum of the Daleks" and therefore "Angels take Manhattan" never happens. If anyone's interested in BETA-ing please let me know, as this first chapter is not Brit-picked. And please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am obviously not an owner in any way to Doctor Who.

Chapter 1

The TARDIS hummed melodiously, the lights dim for the "evening" hours to accommodate the human companions aboard. The Doctor sat in a hammock under the glass console, tools in hand as he was forever adjusting the time machine. It was only in the night that the TARDIS seemed to be the quietest. Traveling with the Ponds seemed to be tense, though he could tell that they were only putting on a front to allude that everything was okay between the couple. He knew better, of course. Being a 900 plus Time Lord had its share of problems such as his companions getting older while he seemed to stand still. Worse still, he put his companions in terrible danger because of his vanity and his showing off all the time. His companions knew the risk in coming with him to see the stars, but he still blamed himself when people got hurt, captured or in the case of the Ponds, killed then brought back to life.

Hearing two sets of footfalls, the Doctor paused, holding the wrench in his hand and lifting his head to see his two companions through the glass floor.

"-No I don't blame him at all, Rory!" came the strong cadence of Amelia Pond above his head. Normally, he would not eavesdrop on his companions, but the TARDIS engines had been lowered to 63 percent, making him able to hear them better over the usual din.

"But, River is grown up now, you missed out on her entire childhood." Rory seemed to protest.

"Yeah, she did, Rory, but I know who she grows up to be. She brought us together! We raised her anyway."

"But Amy, because of Demon's Run..." Rory began and then lowered his voice, "you can't have children anymore. He should have told me sooner that you were gone. Maybe we could have found you sooner, you'd still be able to have kids. That's why you were divorcing me."

The Doctor's mouth fell open and it took all of his self control to not drop the sonic screwdriver that was in his hand. He knew that they were a married couple, having their shared amount of troubles. He sensed on board the Dalek ship that there was tension between the two companions. The Time Lord remembered when Amy had pulled away from him after the battle for Melody. The battle had cost many lives of his allies and only resulted in the Ponds' baby being taken by Madam Kovarian anyway.

The Doctor dropped his head into his arm sighed, the TARDIS humming gently as to comfort him. He had ruined his companions lives in so many ways, worst of which was loosing their child. He had no idea what Madame Kovarian had done to Amy. As he held his hands to his face, his mind flashed to every person who had been affected by traveling with him, all the humans whom he had plucked from their lives and ruined it by leaving them behind or by wiping their memories. Amy and Rory were growing up, growing more distant from him. And it hurt, so much.

Gradually, the footfalls died away, up the stairs and into the corridors. When the console room was empty, the Doctor trudged up the steps to the main control, circling it and brushing the various buttons and levers with his palm.

"What am I going to do?" he asked quietly, more to himself than the machine. He plopped himself into the jump seat nearby, sitting cross-legged and resting his hand on his face. He would never grow older, but his companions always would. The words of the Dream Lord floated back into the front of his mind. "The Doctor always prefers the company of the young, does he not?"

He'd gifted them with a house and a car so that they could begin their normal lives. He wanted Amy and Rory to have a normal life together because they were still alive. He didn't want anything to happen to the couple he'd grown so close to after two years. The couple had shown that real life was the correct path for them, they hadn't complained about everyday life like Rose had, or pleaded to not go back to being ordinary like Donna. They were okay with it. It was time; time for the Ponds to begin their real lives. The Doctor could not feel as though part of him were dying.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, Amy and Rory found the Doctor still siting in the jump seat near the console when they came downstairs, still in pajamas and dressing gowns.

"Mornin' Doctor!" Amy Pond piped cheerfully.

"Good morning," the Doctor replied in an lackluster manner.

"Oi, what's wrong Doctor? You're usually the one who's bouncing around like a giddy kid in the mornings. " Amy asked with a smile on her face that soon disappeared when she saw the Time Lord's face.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied, jumping up and tapping a few keys of the old fashioned typewriter, not catching her eyes as he did so.

"Something's wrong," she affirmed, more serious now and frowning, "What are you not tellin' us, Doctor?"

"I'm alright, Amelia." The Doctor snapped, his face filled with anger before it softened, "Sorry. I'm-I'm just tired. Long night."

"I think you might need a lie down, Doctor." Rory observed now. "The rims of your eyes are all red and puffy."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" The Doctor roared, and then winced, instantly regretting his flair of temper, seeing the hurt looks from his two companions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please forgive me, Ponds." He half smiled, trying to feign his normal upbeat attitude. "Maybe I should get some kip for a while."

The red-haired woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, your my-our best friend. If there's something you want to get off your chest, please just tell us."

The Doctor tried to smile as he said gently, "One last adventure." Then, without another word, the Doctor turned, and climbed the steps to where the sleeping quarters were, leaving his two companions with perplexed expressions on their faces.

TBC...


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words spoken and Unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone for the reviews and story watches and kudos, I am flattered!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Doctor Who except this story.

The Doctor trudged down the steps into the main console room hours later, still not feeling either awake or ready to face the Ponds. The Time Lord swept some of his chestnut bangs back before he went to the controls. He could hear the clattering from the kitchen that signaled that his companions were making breakfast, or was it lunch? He wasn't even hungry, even if his stomach thought otherwise. Ignoring the gnawing feeling that punctuated his guts, the Doctor fiddled with the controls.

"Hey!" The voice of Amy Pond called out from the kitchen door, "Doctor, are you still cross or what? It's time for lunch."

"Not hungry, Amy." The Doctor called back, still not looking at her.

"Are you still-?" the red-haired woman looked at him worried as she strode to him, "Doctor, please. I don't want any hurt feelings between us. Your-your part of our family."

The Doctor turned, trying to smile before he suddenly hugged her.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He spoke in a whisper, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. Feeling slightly surprised, the red-haired woman ran her finger through his hair.

A moment later Rory's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. "Oi, are we going to have lunch now? I don't want it going cold."

"Alright, Mister Pond," Amy called back with a laugh as they broke apart. She turned back to the Time Lord.

"Still not hungry? We're havin' fish fingers and custard, your favorite." she said cheerfully.

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he licked his lips like a child who was being treated to chocolate chip pancakes.

"C'mon Raggedy Man. " She pulled him by the sleeve into the kitchen and the waiting meal.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While the Doctor went to the console room to set the coordinates of their next destination while Amy and Rory did the dishes.

"Soo..." Rory began quietly, the TARDIS blue dishtowel in hand, putting the plates back in the cabinets of the rather inconceivably spacious kitchen. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

His wife shook her head. "Though, just before lunch he said 'I'm sorry."

Rory stopped drying the dish in his hand, "Amy, do you think-he heard us last night?"

The spoon she'd been cleaning plunked back into the soapy water as she turned to look at him.

"Oh God, Rory, I thought-" Her green eyes began to well with tears, "How? How could I put all that blame on him?"

Rory put down the dish towel and embraced with his wife. She cried and then with a sigh, finally wiped away the tears.

"You were upset, you just lost your-our baby. But we forgave him. It was our choice to go with him."

"I pulled away from him. On Demon's Run after Melody was taken, I-" Her eyes were wide with the memory of that horrible day, "I pulled away from him. I must have really hurt him when I did that."

"And then he married River and ended up living. Amy...he does things for a reason. We both kept secrets from one another." Rory finished for her.  
He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I think we'd better apologize to the Doctor."

Amy let an inkling of a smile cross her face before replying, "Got to finish these dishes first. God knows, the way the Doctor lands sometimes, all of them with be shattered otherwise."

Rory chuckled and continued to dry and put away the utensils, neither one noticing that the had come in for a landing.

The Doctor peeked out the door of the TARDIS around the grim gray walls of the prison, his eyes coming to rest on a blond haired woman with curls, sitting in her cell, writing in a diary.

"Hello River," The Doctor husked with a sassy smile, which mad her do the same.

"Hello Doctor," she replied with a pretty smile, "come to spring me and go off on another adventure, then?"

"Of course," he returned saucily, as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the lock, causing the door to swing open. River kissed him lightly on the cheek as she stood and strolled past him, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Together, both time travelers entered the console room, The Doctor pressing levers and buttons, but not with same amount of animation that he was known for. In fact, River noticed that he was actually uncharacteristically quiet.

"Doctor," She asked, her brows together in worry, "What's the matter?"

For a moment, it seemed like she caught him off guard and saw a small look of sadness in his face that was quickly swapped for a small smile.

"Nothing!" he called back, twirling around the controls like a five year old who had too much candy.

Remembering rule one, River managed to corner the Doctor on one side of the console and put her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Doctor," she said, quietly but firmly, "What's wrong?"

The sadness returned to his face and soon it became apparent that he would not be able to hide this from her, as it seemed that it was hurting him so much.

"Can I talk to you in the library?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and they both ascended the steps to the Victorian style reading room.

"Now," River said, putting one hand on her hip, closing the door, "are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

The Time Lord sank heavily onto the settee and clasped his hands together, head bowed somewhere between shame and grief.  
This surprised River, who came and sat next to him, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"River," he whispered, "You were right, you were always right. Everything that happened was my fault. I made so many afraid of me that they took the daughter of my friends to get to me. Your chance at a childhood was taken because of the Silence, Amy and Rory lost you, and-" he chocked back tears, "because of Demon's Run, Amy can't have children! any more!"

River's eyebrows rose at this revelation. "How'd you find that out, sweetie?"

"I heard them talking. But does that really matter? I've ruined their lives, your life." Tears began to stream down his face. River bent over, cupped his chin in her hand, and raised his head so they were eye to eye.

"If you hadn't noticed, we're still alive." She returned gently. "And yeah, the Silence stole me, but I spent my childhood with mum and dad, I was with them practically every day. Remember what I said in Berlin? They got to raise me and be the concerned parents that they were." She smiled and stood up, "Loving you brought back my humanity. And if Amy and Rory hated you, they wouldn't be here traveling with you, would they?" She kissed his forehead. "Did you know, they thought about adopting?" When the Doctor shook his head in the negative, she continued, "Sweetie, don't bring yourself down with all this guilt, because we're all still together having adventures."

The Doctor managed to smile a little before rising and offering his arm. Linking arms, the couple went to the console room.

When they arrived, Amy and Rory were standing nearby, looking guilty.

"Doctor," Amy began stepping forward and putting out her hands.

"Amy-" The Doctor started.

"We're sorry."

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously, making both parties chuckle, then sobered.

"We-Rory and I didn't mean to make you the reason for all our troubles. You've given us so much. Your friendship, time and space, a home. No matter what, you're our best friend."

Without hesitating, the Doctor strode forward and tightly embraced the Ponds who soon reciprocated.

When they broke apart, the Doctor raced over to the console. "So, now that we all made up, let's go somewhere exciting. How about seeing the Nodevores of Pazuzu? They live for performing Shakespeare!"

 

**TBC...**


	3. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherly and Time-travelers' instincts.

The whirring gasps of the TARDIS landing in the middle of the forest kicked up fallen leaves as it settle between a set of trees. The Doctor and River cautiously slipped out the door, Amy and Rory soon followed, leaves crunching under their feet.

"Uh, Doctor," Amy looked around, "Why did we land the TARDIS in the middle of a wood?"

The Time Lord whirled and with smile said, "These people are very peculiar about who enters their town, wouldn't want to cause a stir with the old girl!"  
The pace of his footfalls began to increase with excitement like a kid entering Disney Land, "C'mon!"

The two married couples trudged up a small hill that overlooked what appeared to be a small town. And small it was, for there were a some closely built homes and businesses made of logs and thatched roofs. Men and women were dressed in what appeared to be, to Amy, the most modest kind of clothes she'd seen in her travel with the Doctor. Men were dressed in felt hats dark coats, a ruff, doublet, trousers that were like shorts but puffy, stockings, and something that looked like Pilgrim shoes. The women wore coifs and petticoat dresses, looking grim as they went about their business.

"I have a feeling we're not in the right place, about 100 years too late." Rory commented as he observed what was happening below.

The Doctor looked at his watch, "1692," He licked his finger and lifted into the air, " Massachusetts, America."

"1692? Isn't that during the Salem Witch Trials?" River asked, not looking as alarmed as Amy and Rory where looking.

"Great, you brought us to one of the most terrible human travesties in history? Thanks Doctor." Amy sniffed.

"I didn't aim for here Amy," The TimeLord retorted somewhat annoyed, "The TARDIS felt that we needed to be here, so we'll make the best of it." He looked over his companions, first of all, we'll need to change clothes."

Amy scoffed, "Why should we do that, when we go through history wearin' our own?"

"Because Amy," River replied, "This is a very volatile time in history. This is just before the Witch trials began and we don't want to accidentally start it off too soon or in the wrong way."

"Good point," Rory added, "Rather not get put on trial and hung because I'm wearing shorts."

The Doctor and his companions strode into town, hoping to blend in with the clothes that they now were all wearing, but not escaping the gaping looks from the townspeople. The Doctor simply smiled and nodded in greeting to the men and women whom they passed, while the Ponds looked on nervously.

"I have a feeling we're not really welcome here, Doctor." Rory hissed in the Doctor's ear, which he duly ignored.

Amy tripped in her shoes for about the fifth time in 10 minutes and huffed, "I hate these shoes! How did they were 'em back then?"

"Know how you feel, mother. I'm sure the Doctor will tell you that this dress doesn't flatter me at all." She added with a wink at him that earned a small smile.

"I know how to cheer us all up, how about some dinner?" he looked at his watch again, "It's about that time."

"Sounds good to me, Doctor." River chirped, not at all bothered by the scornful looks by people who had stopped to look at them.

The Doctor stopped a woman who was holding a basket, "Excuse me, is there an inn around here somewhere where we can get something to eat?"

The woman, who had to be no more than 18, looked rather astonished at being spoken to so suddenly, but her tone was friendly as she pointed down the street. "There's a boarding house down the road that's owned by the Palmers."

"Much obliged, Miss." He replied, tipping his hat in respect.

They strolled down the street, avoiding the carts, animals, and people that were traversing the main thoroughfare until they reached a rather elaborate two story wood home, with intricate shudders on all the windows.

"You sure this is the place?" Rory asked.

"Yup. The more affluent people of the settlement established homes that could be used as board houses back in this era." The Doctor explained while climbing the few wood steps to the porch and calmly went through the door, followed close by his companions.

The room they entered wasn't huge, but it was big enough to fit several people, somewhat dark with some sunlight from the diamond shaped windows and the firelight filling it. The main area was filled with one long plain wood table and chairs, and in a corner was a rocker. There was an open door that no doubt lead to the kitchen.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, "Helllooo?"

A rather tall but plain looking woman with green eyes and flaxen hair came in from what appeared to be the kitchen, looking happy to have guests.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

"Ah, good day." The Doctor said, strolling forward and offering his hand. This seemed to confuse the woman who looked from his hand to his face with a perplexed expression.

Somewhat disappointed at his attempt to be friendly failing, The Doctor tipped his hat again, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, "Goody Melody. And these are my friends, Rory Williams and his wife, Goody Amy." he said, turning to introduce each of them. "We're new to town and were wondering if we could have a meal."

"Certainly, my good man, my ladies. Please have a seat. Will you be staying with us for the night?"

"Yes," River answered, "If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, m'lady." Mrs. Sanders replied politely.

They ate a hearty dinner of stew and biscuits, followed by a scrumptious apple pie.

"I had no idea they ate this well in this era," Amy whispered as she ate the last of her dessert.

"Well, food was plentiful here, at least in the spring and summer, and the fall as well." The Doctor explained.

When they had finished their meal, the two couples agreed that they'd like to explore the town a little longer before sunset.  
Mrs. Sanders was surprised to see her guests leaving, as she came from the kitchen, "Departing so soon, my good people?"

"No," The Doctor re-assured her, "We'd like to...ah...requisition some supplies before day's end. Thank you for the meal." The Doctor lied, putting down some silver coins. It seemed to work, as the woman nodded.

"Your are welcome. I look forward to your return and you meeting my husband."

An hour before sunset, the Doctor and his companions wandered the streets of the small Puritan town, much to the annoyance of Amy.

"Doctor, there's nothin' here but lots of houses, roads, and animals." She whinged, "can we go back, now?"

"Amy, we're meant to be here, and we have to find out why." The Doctor returned, not bothering to look at her.

"Well if anything, these clothes keep you warm for the chilly weather." Rory muttered.

The four of them heard shouting down a small alley and followed it until a small boy that was not more than four years old appeared out the one side into the fading sunlight.

The child had scruffy honey colored hair and a dirty face. The child was wearing dirty, soiled rags and was frighteningly pale and emaciated. He looked frightened at the grown ups in front of him as he skidded to a stop. He turned and began to run in the opposite direction, when the small crowd of shouting people charged forward.

"Stop him!" One man, that was wearing an apron that signified that he was a baker, "That little brat has stolen some bread!"

Without hesitation, Amy stepped in front to shield him and threw her one arm out.

"Oi!" She called out the the crowd, "Leave 'im alone. Can't you see he's hungry? Or did you not notice how skinny he is?"

The people stopped suddenly, gobsmacked at her impertinence.

"That child has stolen my bread!" The baker shouted even louder now.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, moron." Amy snipped, rolling her eyes.

"I've got an idea. Here Amy." The Doctor threw her a fresh apple from his coat, which she caught in her hands. Bending down, she stretched out her hand with the apple in it for him to take.

The child hesitated, looking first at her, and then the food in her hand, wondering if it were a trick. With one swoop, he grabbed in from her hand and held it to his chest, bracing himself as though he were going to be hurt. When it did not come, the child looked up to the woman who had saved him.

"Go on, that is for you." She said gently, nodding towards the food. When he made no movement to eat, she and her companions looked a little confused.

"He does not hear, foolish woman!" sneered another portly looking man with a pinched face.

"Gettin' that. You can shut up now before I kick you in the shins." she hissed, leading River to chuckle quietly.

She took the apple from his hand (much to his fright) and took a bite of it, smiling as she ate in an attempt for the child to trust her. When she returned it to him, he took a small bite from the uneaten side. It was a small one, but when he tasted the freshness an juiciness of the fruit, the boy took even bigger bites looking delighted at such a treat. It hadn't taken long before he'd finished it. The child looked sad, but Amy bent down and embraced him. At first, he tensed, but soon relaxed and allowed himself a small show of affection that seemed to be absent.

River was so touched by the display that she found tears welling up. Even the Doctor looked at her with a mix of pride and almost a little guilt.

"That's my Amy, " Rory said softly, " Dragon skin on the outside, heart of a lioness on the inside."

"I'm still here, if couldn't tell." The fire-haired woman quipped, but smiled at her husband.

"Where is this child's parents?" The Doctor asked innocently, hoping to get an answer without riling the crowd.

"They died of the smallpox." One older woman that looked rather cross answered.

"And you all didn't take him in when they did?" Amy asked, both shocked and angry.

"The child is plagued. He has..." One man started but looked a little hesitant, "visions. Ungodly ones."

"Visions?" The Doctor repeated, glancing at the unassuming child.

"Do you think he's-" Rory began but the Doctor cut him off mid-sentence.

"Not here, Rory." Whispered the Time Lord.

Amy stood now, giving a withering look to the people standing around them. "So you all decided to make this boy suffer just because he's a child who has more needs than your own? All of you should be ashamed."

"Watch your tongue, woman, or you'll find yourself in the pillory." warned an ugly, cleft chinned man.

A moment later, the boy froze, his pupils becoming huge and his body limp.

"Lord!" One of the villagers gasped, "He's having a vision!"

The Doctor and his companions were all in shock, when the boy sat on the ground and started to draw in the dusty road. What they saw made their hearts skip. He had drawn bread with a circle in the middle.

"That's right," River whispered to the Doctor, "The trials begin because an unknown outbreak of disease from bread."

"The child tells of the misfortune yet to befall us!" wailed another person, "He must be cleansed of them!"

"And you think that's going to stop the bad things from happening?" retorted River.

"You are in league with that demon child. You must also be punished!" A strong male voice demanded.

"Look," The Doctor began, putting his hand up in hopes of calming the Puritans, "We are just strangers passing through your charming town," he tired to be as cheerful as possible. The roar of the crowd got louder, making him tense.

"I guess there's no reasoning with them." The Doctor said, "Run. Run!"

Rory scooped up the little boy and ran behind River and the Doctor, Amy a few inches behind him.

"Back to the TARDIS, hurry!" The Doctor yelled while they all huffed traversing up the hill once again with the villagers on their heels.  
Luckily, the four of them made it inside, the hum of the time machine sounding as they disappeared before the people of the town could comprehend where the four strangers had gone.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued watches for this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding between the Ponds and a child lost in time.

As they entered the TARDIS (the Doctor throwing off his hat in the process), the child looked about the spaceship with un-exaggerated awe. When Rory had set him down on the glass floor, the boy twirled around, trying to take in the new sounds and foreign sights. When he turned around to face the four adults again, his mouth was gaped open.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, kid. That's exactly what I looked like the first time I was on board the TARDIS." Amy said with a laugh.

The child rushed to the console, and before any of them could stop him, began to press various buttons on the control panel, making the time machine lurch and knock them all back against the railing with a yell.

Rory rubbed his now sore shoulder before glancing back at his companions, "Bad idea to bring him up here first."

"Yeah, definitely," Amy said, rubbing the not so invisible bump on her head. "Maybe we should, I dunno, try to keep him from the console?"

"Good idea, Pond." The Doctor popped back to his feet, grasping his aching knee. "Needs a bathe and some clean clothes. I'll set the TARDIS matrix to create a bedroom for him. Think he'll be a guest for a while. Rory, the wardrobe will have some clothes for the boy to wear, can you go up and get them whilst Amy washes him?"

Rory nodded and ascended the steps to disappear into one of the corridors of the unimaginably spacious machine. Amy had turned to take the child to the bathroom when she was stopped by the Doctor.

"Hold it, Amy." The Time Lord called out, who had taken the sonic screwdriver from his pocket that lay on the pilot seat and scanning the little boy. The child's eyes widened, and he clung to Amy's leg, whimpering quietly with tears in his eyes until the green light ceased.

"Doctor, your scarin' him even more than he already is." Snipped Amy, who bent down to pick the child up in his arms and gently shushed him. Tossing the Doctor an annoyed look, Amy took the opposite stairs to the guest wing of the TARDIS.

When both of his companions were out of earshot, the Doctor eyed his sonic screwdriver intently and then grimaced.

"Doctor," River rushed to stand next to him, "What's wrong?"

He turned to face his wife, "That child isn't all he seems. His visions are something that only that made him out of place there. He's a Sky Djinn."

River's eyes narrowed as she looked up the steps to where Amy had disappeared. The Sky Djinn of the planet Algol were a race of advanced human looking species that had the power to tell the future and used kinetic energy to set traps for their enemies.

"Then why would they set the boy on Earth, and especially during the Witch Trials of 1692?" River asked, looking concerned. "Maybe he wasn't deemed suitable for the Sky Djinn because of his deafness? Why, if they had all of time and space, would they choose that place?"

"That could be a reason," The Doctor agreed, bobbing his head, "Still, I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing,"

"Do you think...Amy and Rory are in danger?"

The Doctor's expression seemed to soften slightly, "From him? No. Except if he gets his hands on the buttons of the console again." He chuckled, then looked seriously at his wife again. "And how are you feeling about all this, River?"

She turned to him looking slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" The Doctor tossed his head towards the corridor, "about Amy and Rory crooning over that child."

River Song scoffed, "I'm not jealous, Doctor. They're getting a second chance at raising a kid, being a mum and dad again. What, did you think I was a five year old finding out that her parents were having another baby?"

The Time Lord shrugged, "Just wondering how you felt about the whole situation dear." He kissed her, "We all kept our secrets and did what we did because of the time lines. What happened was meant to be, otherwise we never would have...married."

River returned the kiss, only this time on his lips. "And aren't you glad we did?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above them, Rory had changed into his normal clothes and had retrieved the clothes meant for the little one now in their charge. Tentatively, the Roman soldier knocked on the bathroom door, and hesitated when he heard his wife for him to come in.

What befell him took the 2000 year old soldier by some surprise. He would have though the child would have been frightened by the concept of the big tub and the running water from the taps, let alone the bubbles. But as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Rory Williams looked gobsmacked. His wife was sitting on the edge of the tub with her bonnet thrown aside onto the bathroom sink and sleeves rolled up. The boy was enjoying the sight of a rubber duck rolling in the waves of his splashes, not even minding that Amy was washing his arms in the process. Rory sat on the lowered toilet seat and was quiet for a moment.

"You brought his change of clothes, yeah?" Amy asked suddenly, which made her husband nod and show her the light blue footie pyjamas that the TARDIS had provided for him and shook her head.

"She may be a sentient machine, but she's a little old fashioned." Amy laughed.

"How'd you get him in-?" Rory asked, nodding to the tub.

"I think the TARDIS already filled it up and put the bubbles in when we arrived here." She shrugged nonchalantly, "He didn't mind, I think it reminded him of when his mum was still alive to take care of him."

Rory blanched at this, "Amy, your not suggesting-?"

At this, Amy stopped scrubbing the boy's cheek and glanced over at her husband. "What? That we be his mum and dad? You heard the Doctor; his parents are dead, he had no one. Can you really turn your back on him?"

Rory looked at the child sympathetically, "No, I can't say that I can." he sighed, "But Amy, if...for some reason we can't keep him..."

The red-head's eyes expressed hurt, "Don't say that, Rory." she whispered, turning her head back to wash the child's hair.

Rory didn't say another word as the child finished his bath and he excused himself while Amy dressed the young boy, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

When the pair stepped out of the washroom, the child looked much cleaner, and no doubt smelled quite better. His damp hair was slicked back and he looked no worse for wear as he held Amy's hand.

"Rory, he's really thin, I think we need to get him something to eat." She suggested.

At this, the nurse chuckled, "We should have thought of that before you gave him a bath."

When Amy and Rory, alongside the boy came down the steps, both time travelers were waiting for them on the pilot seat.

"So, how'd it go?" River asked casually.

"Great. He's pretty calm for some kid from the 17th century. Not one tear, even when I shampooed his hair." Amy reported. "Anyway, anybody up for a snack? We need to get some meat on this kid's bones. He's skinny as a rake."

The two couples along with the boy made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table, as River made tea, and poured a glass of milk for the child.

"By the way, I think it's kinda annoyin' to call him 'boy' or 'kid', he probably should have a proper name." Amy said as she stirred in the milk for her tea. "How about...Alex?"

River smiled, "Alex sounds just fine to me, mum." There was a mumble of approval from the men that made it unanimous.

"So...what's the next step, Doctor?" Rory asked, looking at the Time Lord who was calmly sipping at his tea.

"The next step, Rory, is to find out why this child was dumped in 1692 Massachusetts." The Doctor replied, telling them of his finding from his sonic screwdriver. "If he's unwanted, then we have to go to the Shadow Proclamation to request a formal adoption. Because he's an alien child, there are some strict rules as to adopting kids with special abilities like the-like Alex."

They all looked at the little one who had downed his milk in a bunch of gulps and now look sleepy, fighting to stay awake.

Amy gave him an affectionate smile, "I think it's time for bed, for all of us." She pulled Alex's chair out and gathered him in his arms.

"His room is right next to yours." The Doctor replied, "Goodnight Ponds."

"Goodnight Doctor, River." Amy and Rory said together before heading off to their rooms.

When they arrived at Alex's room, Rory carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was painted TARDIS blue, with a small but perfect bed for a young child with a wood headboard and green and blue bedsheets. In one corner was a toy box filled to the brim. Above them, the ceiling boasted a twinkling night sky that would have been the envy of any child. In another corner was a large horizontal book case that was easy access for a kid. Next to the bed was a night-lite.

Rory let out a low whistle, "The Doctor sure can decorate."

Amy rolled her eyes before she pulled down the bedclothes and tucked Alex in, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She whispered, and both of them turned and shut the door.

An hour later, the couple woken by a little whimper at the door, making Amy sit up and shake her husband awake.

"Rory, I think we have some company." The red-head said sleepily, getting up and opening their bedroom door.

The little boy looked up, and she smiled, lending her hand out for him to take, lifting him into the middle of the bed between her and Rory. "Goodnight, sweetie."

**TBC.........................................**


	5. Discovery I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery in many terms.

Chapter 5

The rose red eyes of the Sky Djinn watched the monitors of his space cruiser with deep concentration that made him tune out from his inferior's grating voice for a moment.

"Captain!" The voice called again, making the alien turn with some reproach at his officer.

"What is it, Mr. Thralnod?" he snapped the should length grey hair fluttering with the sudden movement.

The junior officer did not seemed intimidated as he looked at his own computer screen. "The child..." he seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing, "the child has been moved from his appointed spot in Human Earth history." His silver eyes were wide with confusion.

"What?!" The Captain stormed over to his junior's computer and scrutinized the alien language on his screen. After a moment, he straightened up, "Well, how did that happen then? I know that we are not the only time-traveling species in the Universe, but why would someone want to be in that place, let alone take a child from there?" This was more to himself than to Thralnod. "Do we know which species were present at the time of his removal?"

The officer tapped a few keys on his keyboard to bring up some more information onto the screen.

"There were several in that period of time. The Sontorans, the Silurians- " he read off the list and then his thin eyebrows drew together, "And one un-identified species."

The Captain looked a little surprised by this. With all their advanced technology, not seeming to place a certain species in an area was a little out of the ordinary. "Will we have to go to the surface of that planet?"

"I'm afraid so, Captain Samor," Thralnod replied, returning his attention to the monitor.

The Sky Djinn captain pursed his lips. He did not like going down to Earth and avoided it with some vigor. The humans were inept and rather suspicious of strangers. He did not look forward to questioning the homo sapiens in this era.

"Get Ensign Rabanda to the bridge and bring the low-density DNA manipulator." Captain Samor ordered.

When the Sky Jinn arrived at the appointed spot in history (now conveniently dressed in the local population's garnets) they were greeted by looks of wariness by the humans that had passed them by in the streets.

"Excuse me," Captain Samor stopped a woman who was carrying a basket, "Have there been any strangers in town recently?"

The woman looked them up and down before replying, "Other than yourselves, sirs?"

The Captain sighed with some exasperation, these humans were so primative! Surely they would notice a couple of people who were not from their own town. "Yes," he answered patiently.

"Well," The woman began, putting her finger to her thin face in thought, "There were two couples who came here together. The most talkative one was a tall chap with floppy short brown hair. They were looking for lodgings." She pointed to the boarding house. "There."

After giving their salutations, the two aliens found themselves at the designated place where the alien species had been last. Still, these humans were at a critical point at their development, and any sort of deviation from this would throw it's history. Or worse, if they were considered to be suspicious, could be captured by the population. They would have to tread lightly, as it were. Best to blend in.

Knocking at the door, they were greeted by a sinewy woman with a cloth in her hands.

"Excuse me Miss-"

"I'm Mrs. Sanders." The woman returned politely.

"Ah, of course, Mrs. Sanders, " Captain Samor said casually, "We are looking for some-colleagues that arrived here before us. Have they left already?"

"I'm afraid they have sir. They were to stay the night, but only had supper before they disappeared." The woman replied with a shrug, "It was strange, indeed."

"Tell me, was this man, sort of tall, short brown floppy hair? He was traveling with three other people."

Mrs Sanders nodded, "Yes sir, one was a woman with curly blond hair, then there was another skinny man with a large nose, and then there was another woman with ginger hair. The floppy haired man called himself 'The Doctor'. " The female leaned forward with her hand cupped over her mouth and in a conspiratal whisper added, "I heard they took the boy who had visions from the village. The villagers say that some sort of magic made them all disappear into a blue box marked "police" that just suddenly disappeared just as they got up the hill yonder."

That caught the attention of both aliens. So these off-worlders had taken the boy, but to what end?

"Thank you, madame." the Captain said, and the pair turned to walk from town. When they were deep in the woods, and were certain that there was no one could see them through the barren branches of the treess. The inferior officer pulled device that looked like a primative computer mouse, walking around the small perimeter taking a reading of the ground. After reading what the small info-gatherer had produced, he called over to his captain.

Captain, I have a reading of spikes in Atron energy in this general area, though I cannot determine the vehicle or people it came from here. I have sent the info up to the bridge for analysis.

"Understood." Captain Samor pressed his communicator and spoke into it.

"This is the Captain, we are ready to teleport."

There was a beam of silver light, and the two aliens vanished into the cold winter air, not seen or heard by any of the Puritans.

When the captain arrived back on the bridge, he sat in his chair and called for information about the species who had a blue police box. That seemed oddly familiar to him and he wanted to confirm his hunch.

"Captain?" Ensign Ungato half turned in his chair to look at his superior, "We have a confirmation on that blue box you mentioned."

"On screen!" the Sky Djinn captain ordered, and the large screen in front of the console turned blue and filled with the details.

Captain Samor sat back further in his seat, "I thought all the Time Lords died out. Something about a Time War?"

"It appears that this 'Doctor' is the last of his kind, Captain." Ugato responded, "His face changes, so it might be difficult to track him down, seeing as his vehicle is both a spaceship and a time-traveling machine."

Then we must track it down, even if it is impossible." the Captain said firmly. He sat forward more, "Or we must do one better and set a trap that will bring him to us."

It was late on board the TARDIS, as River found her husband at the console, frantically pressing controls and buttons and glancing up at the movable screen every few seconds. He didn't even seem to hear River Song, who came up behind him and asked, "Well soldier, how goes the search?"

The Doctor yelped and swept around to see his wife, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the daylights out of me!" he shouted.

River rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Well? Did you find anything else about the boy?"

The Doctor growled with frustration, pounding on the keys of the typewriter, making the answer obviously 'no'.

"Sweetie," River said gently, "I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on the console, the TARDIS doesn't like it when you do that."

"Why, why, River? Why would the Sky Djinn dump a kid and his parents on Earth in 1692? Why was that year so important to be placed there? The more I look through the facts, the more it doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?" A strong Scottish cadence came from the top of the left stairwell. Both the Doctor and River turned to see Amy standing at the top of the stairwell.

"Amy, what are you doing up?" The Doctor asked, somewhat peeved at another distraction.

"It's not like I can sleep with all the yellin' down here." The red-head snipped, joining them at the console. "So you didn't find anything out about Alex then?"

The Doctor's sharp glare made her put her hands up defensibly, "Okay, okay, I was just askin." She paused and then looked over at the screen. "So, no more ideas about who or what he is? I mean, maybe there's a record of his parents dying of the smallpox."

"Amy," the Time Lord said patiently, "you've met aliens, quite a few aliens, in your travels with me. What makes you think that they are going to succumb to something like Smallpox?"

His companion shrugged non-nonchalantly, "Well, the Indians were pretty devastated by it when the Europeans brought it over."

"Yes, but we're taking aliens here, Amy. Superior immune systems. Why is it that the-that Alex didn't get infected, weak and young as he was, but his parents did?"

"Your right, Doctor," River interrupted, "That wouldn't make sense."

"But other than being physic, there's nothin-" Amy paused looking hesitant, "wrong with him...right?"

At this, River smiled kindly at her mother. "No, he's just fine, mum."

The red-head looked relieved, placing a hand over her nightshirt, "Good to know. Hey Doctor, maybe they gave him an inoculation before hand?"

"I don't think-" The Doctor began but stopped mid sentence "No wait, that would make sense. To give only the child a vaccine against all diseases but not the parents. But that wouldn't account for-yes!" he faced the two women, "What if they gave the real vaccine to the child, but gave another to the parents that weakened their immune system that made them susceptible to all of the diseases in 17th century America?"

"But why? Would the Puritans see that as an act of God?" River asked.

"He's immune to disease and has visions, they would take it as highly suspect. We're aliens-" he looked over to Amy, raising one eyebrow at her look of contempt, "and humans of logic and technology, capable of seeing past that, but not in this time."

"Still, I don't understand," Amy added, "why try to get the parents out of the way? To make him a scapegoat of the village?"

"What if the parents were protecting him from not only the townspeople, but whoever was trying to get rid of them?" The Doctor whispered.

"Why though?" Amy demanded, "he's just a child!"

"A child who can see into the future. There aren't many, if any species that have the capability of doing that, not at a child's age at any rate." River chimed in with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Wouldn't they use it to their advantage though? I mean if the-if Alex is psychic, he would be valuable to these Sky-whatevers, right?" Amy asked, seeming even more confused by the whole prospect of discovering who this child really was.

"We will have to look at the TARDIS logs," The Doctor remarked, tapping his sonic screwdriver on his forehead lightly, "And..." he paused for a moment, "I may have to do a touch telepath session with him to see if he has any information about his life before he arrived in 1693."

At this, Amy and Rory grimaced, worried that the already frightened child would no longer trust any of them if forced to share his memories.

The Doctor decided to smile at his companion, "Meanwhile, you can continue your motherly bond with him." Amy blinked at him with some surprise, and the Time Lord continued, "Not like you could help it, quite right though."

"Thanks Doctor," Amy smirked.

"Go to bed, Pond!" he teased.

Amy gave a mock salute and pounded back up the stairs.

When she had disappeared into her room, the smile on The Doctor's face faded as he looked sadly at his wife.

"You haven't told her, have you?" River Song asked in a whisper

He looked emptily up at the now abandoned steps, "That Alex could to die?" He turned to face her with sadness in his eyes, "No."

TBC............


	6. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day suddenly turned bad causes panic in the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos, I am glad your interested in reading it and enjoying it!

Chapter 6

Morning brought the time travelers all together at the breakfast table on board the TARDIS, who had provided an extra chair at the table for their new companion. The Doctor stood over the stove of the time machine's galley kitchen (in an apron no less), happily humming a tune. On the table next to Amy were a set of flash cards with the letters of the alphabet in large bold print.

"What's that, mother?" River asked, nodding her head to the cards next to her.

"We're going to try to teach him language. Rory said that it's the first step in teaching him communication. He points to things that he wants, but we are hoping that he'll be able to learn sign language."

"That's a good idea, Amy." The Doctor acknowledged, sliding an omelet to her plate, and doing so with each one.

Alex looked at fork with the some fascination, picking it up and tilting his head to the right to examine the four prongs, while the adults looked on with some amusement. The child pressed his finger onto one of the prongs and promptly dropped the fork which hit the table with a clang and cradled his hand.

"Didn't have forks back then?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not till the 19th century." The Doctor responded, digging into his breakfast, not saying anything else as his mouth was full of food.

Amy gently tapped the child on the arm and with her other hand, cut her omelet with the fork in the other. Alex soon tried to mimic her with his own utensil, holding it crudely so that his arm was bent far out beyond his plate. The boy whimpered, a little frustrated at his failure. The red head gently took his hand to pick it up with the fork again, and brought it to his mouth. Alex's eyes grew with delight at the new food, and he smiled brightly at her. After a few failed attempts, the child seemed to get the hang of using the cutlery and devoured the meal with a speed that did not surprise the adults.

"I wonder," The Doctor said suddenly, "how long he was with his parents before they died. I mean, a kid would have to learn to use silverware, even someone from the low class of Puritan society."

"Well," Rory replied, "he's at the age when he should have some motor skills like grasping things, he's probably used something like a spoon, but since you said that the fork is new to someone from 1692, then he'll probably have to learn to use it properly." Rory shrugged, "unless his parents died before that."

Alex's eyelid drooped tiredly, his body slumping in the chair, his head falling into his chest.

"I think it's time for his nap." Amy said gently, gathering the four year old in her arms with a slight grunt, but the Doctor couldn't help but notice the loving smile she gave the boy before she turned and left the kitchen.

Later in the afternoon, after taking a break from his constant tinkering on the console, the Doctor found himself lead by the TARDIS' gentle mental pushes into the library. When he opened the grandiose doors, he found Amy, Rory, and Alex sitting on the 12th century Persian rug, flash cards spread out on it, and both parents and child were sitting cross legged deep in what the Doctor could only call study.

"How goes the learning?" The Doctor greeted his companions cheerfully.

They looked up at him with a grin. "See for yourself, Doctor." Amy answered happily. The Doctor strode to where they little family was and sat next to them. Amy pointed to herself and the boy carefully spelled out A-M-Y with his fingers. Rory pointed to himself and the boy also spelled out his name.

The Time Lord's green eyes grew with surprise, "I'm not astonished, his race are almost as advanced as my own people—were. He would pick up on language rather quickly." The Doctor pointed to himself and spelled his name out slowly for the boy to see, which the child then reciprocated in due course. The Doctor nodded and earned a clapping of the boy's hands in excitement at getting the name correct.

"It's just mind boggling though, Doctor." Rory said almost hesitantly, looking over to him. "He's learned the alphabet and how to spell in just a few short hours. It seems...un-natural to me, and I'm a nurse."

A sudden shriek brought the men back to reality. They looked down to see Alex writhing on the floor breathing shallowly, pupils huge and mouth agape. Amy hand covered her hands to her face as tears began to form in her eyes.

Without another moment's hesitation, the Doctor scooped the boy up and raced down the convoluted corridors to the Med Bay, his companions not far behind. By the time he'd placed the child on the examination bed, it was apparent that he'd lost consciousness, the short breaths almost non existent. The Doctor placed an oxygen mask on Alex's face, quickly placed an EKG on his chest, and EEG sensors on the boy's temple. The boy's skin was ashen, but soon pinked again with the re-introduction of oxygen to his body. The Time Lord's eyes scanned the equipment's read out every few seconds as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took a reading.

Rory and Amy stood next to the bed, holding one another, and keeping watch in hopes that the boy would suddenly snap out of this horrible condition, their stomachs knotting when they noted the look of sadness that overcame the Doctor.

"Amy, Rory, I know this is going to be hard to take, but I think Alex may be dying."

Amy began to weep as her husband took her head to his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "Oh no, Rory." Amy whimpered.

"I think-" The Doctor continued slowly, "That these visions are slowly taking his life. Every time he has one, it weakens his heart. His body can heal it slowly, but there may not be enough time for him to do it in between them." He took the boy's hand and tried to half smile, "There is some good news though-"

"What's that?" Amy asked in between sniffles.

"I also believe that these visions are...well, I think they are curable. If we can find out what is causing them and remove it, then he'll be okay."

"Then find out, Doctor." Amy demanded, "Find out and save him. You have to save him."

The Time Lord nodded seriously and said quietly, "He'll be alright now, the danger's passed. You two should stay with him. He'll be frightened with all that stuff hooked up to him."

The Time Lord passed through the Med Bay Doors and down the steps, glancing back once to see Amy and Rory to hold the hand of the child, running their hand through his hair to comfort him as he slept. He heard Amy say tearfully just before he was out of ear shot, "When you get better, we'll take you to Earth and get you some coloring books and crayons."

The Doctor raced to the console and placed all the information he had gathered about Alex's collapse into the computer, typing frantically in hopes of an answer sweat pouring from his brow.

River came up behind him, confused by this sudden change in her husband's demeanor.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, trying not to sound concerned but obviously seeing as something serious had happened, knew that it had caused him to place all his attention onto focusing.

"Alex collapsed, he had a vision." The Doctor returned, breathlessly, he moved around the console, and she pursued him anxiously. "He's dying, River." The Doctor finally said, his hazel eyes filled with hurt. The visions are slowly killing him." The Doctor explained, looking over at the screen again, "And if we don't find an answer soon as to why it is..." he trailed off, but already River knew how that sentence was going to end. "I think the visions are part of something greater that we haven't figured out yet, and that if he is rid of them, he'll be okay. They're linked somehow, it's probably why he was left in 1692."

The Doctor sat heavily in the pilot seat and held his hand to his face with some resignation.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Doctor. Why give a boy visions of the future only to have it slowly kill him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor roared with his hands clenched. Then suddenly regretted his tone as he sighed heavily, slowly unclenching his hands, and letting them drop loosely to his sides. "I'm sorry, River. I just-" he looked back to the corridor where the Med-Bay was, "I think they're really getting attached to that child, and I don't want to cause them more pain if they lose him. They've had so much disappointment in their lives, I don't think they could stand any more."

"Well then soldier," River replied softly, taking a hanker chief from his pocket and wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered at his forehead, "We best find the answer then, because come hell or high water, I won't let that child die, either."

"It's almost impossible, River." The Doctor sighed.

The female Time Lord smiled, "I love it when you say that it's almost impossible."

She pulled him off the chair and guided him to the console. Together, they both searched through the TARDIS files non-stop, hoping that what they could find would save the life of an otherwise innocent child.

TBC


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

Chapter 7

Morning in the TARDIS was relative. The concerned pair awake knowing it was morning only by the clock on the opposite wall. Amy and Rory were both relieved when the pale blue eyes of the child opened, abet with some confusion. Rory had taken off the various equipment attached to the boy so as not to frighten him when he woke. The child sat up on the examining bed and blinked wildly, looking at both of them as though he had no idea what has happened.

Amy's rush of relief came as she took the boy into an embrace as Rory roughly ran a hand through his hair. "You alright now, son?"

Amy glanced over to him with her mouth slightly agape, "Rory, you just called him 'son'."

Her husband shrugged, "I call little kids that when I worked at the hospital." he patted Alex on the head, but smiled at the child.

The glass Med-Bay doors slid open and the Doctor entered more cheerfully than he had the previous night.

"How's our little patient this morning?" He asked the nurse and nodded to the child laying on the bed.

"Better." Rory replied calmly, "It's almost as though-" he paused and chose his words carefully, "As though he'd never had that vision or illness last night at all."

The Doctor 'hmm'ed and went to the child's bedside, pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan Alex, which earned another fearful whimper from him.

"Doctor, would you stop bleepin him like that, he's scared!" Amy seethed, rolling her eyes.

The Time Lord did not respond as he brought the screwdriver to his eyes and read the results. "Yep, his vitals are all stable."

"Doctor," Amy asked suddenly, "Have you-have you found anything else about the visions that he has?"

At this, the Time Lord's mouth pursed into a frown, "I'm afraid not. I'm not any closer to finding the cure for his visions." He facial expression changed into a slight smile, "but cheer up, we're going to have a little side trip to Earth."

"Earth?" Rory inquired, slight disappointment in his tone, "Why Earth?"

"Because I need Cardiff's rift energy to refuel the TARDIS, We'll land in 2006, relatively quiet year." he turned slightly away from them, "and I believe you owe a certain young man a colouring book and crayons."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer day when the time travelers arrived at Cardiff Bay. Amy and Rory had been away from England so long, that they almost had forgotten what season it was when they left on board the TARDIS. Behind them, they could see the glare of an artificial waterfall cascading over vertical panel of glass. Having not been to a bigger city than Glouster, this place was vast, new, but not as exciting to them, nearing almost as much adventure as a new planet. River had appeared behind them, after telling her husband earlier at breakfast that she had to pop out for an errand she had to run. The Doctor didn't seemed bothered by this, and casually remarked that he had some repairs to do on the TARDIS console anyway, which did not surprise his companions.

"Bye, mum, I'll see you a little later." River remarked and turned in high heels down the plaza in the opposite direction.

The Doctor's head popped out the door , "By the way, there's a toy store about a kilometer away from here down that street," he pointed to one of the narrower, less busy thoroughfares that curved off to the left. Before they had to respond, he finished quickly, "have fun, bye!" and slammed the door shut again. Looking at one another, they shrugged, and taking either hand of Alex, and began to walk the opposite way towards the city's shops, feeling oddly at ease with having a normal day as an almost real family.

When River Song Reached the Ronald Dahl Plass, she felt a sense of trepidation at meeting the one man who was only slightly like the Doctor. She regarded the tiny vessels bobbing in the surf of Cardiff bay as she walked down the dock to the entrance of Torchwood. Opening the door, she was greeted by what looked like a tourist information business. A thin man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes in a suit looked up curiously at her.

"I'm here to see Captain Jack Harkness. My name is River Song."

The man seemed nonplussed by her, and nodded, "This way please," was the quiet instruction, gesturing his hand for her to come behind the desk, and pushing a hidden button on the wall. The door wheeled back like a gear and a metal grate was raised, leading her into the main hub of what was once the once rival of the Doctor.

She was greeted by a tall, burly man in a long sleeved shirt and wearing bracers much like the Doctor did. He was handsome with short slightly spiky brown hair and mischievous blue eyes that were like pools. He gave off an air of intimidation at first glance, but the rather rugged good looks and smile soon dispersed that idea as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Jack Harkness," The man's smooth rich American accent seemed to put her at ease, "how can I help you? Please have a seat." he gestured for her to sit on the couch, while he took an armchair nearby. The man from the desk was next to him a moment later, "Ianto, would you please get some tea for our guest?"

The man nodded silently and shuffled away.

"So, what can I do for you, Ms. Song?" Jack asked putting his hands behind his head casually, as other members of what she assumed to be his team had been curious about their visitor and made an appearance.

"These are my team mates. Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen. Team, this is Ms. River Song."After greeting one another, Captain Harkness said, "What can I do for you, Ms. Song?"

River took out a large brown leather bracelet from her pocket and handed it to him.

The American's eyebrows rose, before glancing at her, an eyebrow risen, "A vortex manipulator?"

River Song nodded, "The Doctor and I, we travel in opposite directions, his future is my past, so I know certain events that will happen concerning him. There will be a moment when we will need you to help in a fight."

Jack Harkness' face turned serious, "I think you need to tell me everything."

River sighed and proceeded to tell him everything about her life with the Doctor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex dragged his adult guardian along the street, pointing at certain things, his eyes alight with the discovery of everything new to him in this modern era. In moments such as this, Amy had stopped and signed the word in his hand which he repeated with excitement. As she was pulled along, Amy had caught the amusement on her husband's face. Finally, they had arrived at the toy shop, and the child couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the moving objects, and squeaks of the various toys. Rory smiled at some of the vintage toys that he had when he was a kid in their remade stages.

"What do you think we should get him?" Amy bounced her glance over to him.

Rory just shrugged, "Something that won't annoy the Doctor? Or something the Doctor will not play with too?" he laughed.

Alex brushed by the wood shelves filled to the brim with the latest toys, almost at a run, his head turning to look at everything on the shelves on either side of him.

"Hello," A portly woman with dark curly hair with a black and pink jumpsuit greeted them, "how may I help you today?"

"Uh yea, our-son is deaf and mute. We were wondering...what kind of toys would be good for him." Amy explained.

"Of course, " the lady said politely, "If you'll follow me."

While the shop keeper showed Amy the proper toys for the disabled child, Rory had found a remote controlled race car, set it on the carpeted floor and powered it on so that it squealed to life and accelerated, so that it raced down the empty pathways. After loosing slight control, the car hit Alex's heels, making the boy turn and look down at it. He didn't cry, but rather picked it up in his hand and tilted his head, trying to understand how such a thing could move at such a speed, making Rory chuckle. When the child set it down again, it squeaked and turned, racing off in another direction.

Amy returned with a cloth ball, wood 2-d puzzle, and a teddy bear made with the primary colors of the rainbow that were in sections on its body. In her other hand was what looked like a kid's tool kit.

"What's that?" Rory inquired, finally looking away from the race car, causing it to crash into a bin filled with bouncy balls.

"It has a bunch of books for BSL.* Thought it might be a good idea." Amy said. She smiled at Alex, who was playing with a foam airplane. "We'd better get out of here before I have to buy everything in this shop for you and Alex." she teased.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying, to save the universe and time itself, you had to marry the Doctor." The disbelief in Jack Harkness was apparent.

"Yes." River said simply, "I love him, I would do anything to help him. That's why I gave you that vortex manipulator. He's not going to be able to fight, and he'll need someone to help fight for him."

Jack's eyebrows rose, "Why will he not be able to, Ms. Song?"

"Spoilers," she said with a smile. You just have to trust me, just like you trust the Doctor."

Jack frowned, " And just how can I know that you are trustworthy?"

"Scan my DNA, it'll show that I have human plus Time Lord genes." She affirmed without hesitation, then stood. "You must not tell the Doctor that I contacted you, he cannot get wind of what's to happen."

The Torchwood leader stood, "Understood. I owe a lot to the Doctor, I'll do what I can to help. Take care of him for me."

"I will," River responded, "Thank you Captain Harkness."

 

**TBC..............**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BSL-British Sign Language


	8. Confronting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Captain Samor have words amid tension.

Captain Samor watched the pair of humans that were holding the hand of the child on the bridge computer screen with some disdain. The primitive species did not know what they had done when they had plucked the boy from his established time line. The boy looked happy with the new contraption in his hand with excitement, turning it over in his hands.

The Captain's eyes narrowed with disgust. How could they treat such a travesty of their people like he was special? Not able to bear the images any more, he returned the screen to the map of the city, which showed three blips (one red for the female and two blue for the males) and their trek back to the time machine that was their transportation. Now was their time to move.

"Get Ensigns Kontens and Fodec to intercept them, have them followed. If either man looses their target, I will personally see over their court marshal." Samor ordered, causing everyone on the bridge to tense at his tone, and not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two junior officers warily crossed the streets, keeping an eye out for any oncoming metal box vehicles that were so prominent on this planet. Their eyes were on their mission, of course, but could not be distracted by the ancient technology that was laughable where they were from.

"You'd think they'd actually have non-consumable fueled vehicles by this century," sneered Kotens, rolling his chestnut colored eyes. His fellow officer nodded in dull agreement as they turned a corner and stopped to follow the directions of the silent traffic receptacle. The two aliens walked quickly, but not so much that they would be noticed by their queries or the humans around them.

It had taken several corners and streets before the two humans stopped in front of the blue box that they were assigned to look for by the Captain. The two aliens gaped in awe at the tiny box that had a sign reading "Police Box", and instructions for use on a plaque placed on the left side of the double doors.

They looked on in awe at the seemingly antiquated out of place police box , which to them was teeming with energy.

Fodec pressed the communicator and spoke quietly into it, "Captain, we've found the blue box."

The voice that returned over the speaker was calm but serious, "Very well, I will beam down momentarily.

The alien lifted his finger from the button and looked at his companion.

"What do you think he will do?"

Kotens snorted at his niave friend, "What do you think he'll do?"

Fodec glanced at the blue box with some dismay, "He'd better get here before this thing takes off or whatever it does."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River Song studied the monitor of the TARDIS console, grimacing at the sight of the two men. Tucking a bit of her curly hair behind her hair, she called over to the Doctor, who was still on the far side of the control panel.

"Sweetie, you might want to come here, we've got company."

The Doctor strode to her side and examined the screen too, looking nonchalant. He looked at the two men with their weapons and then to the man who suddenly appeared on the screen via teleport.

"Hm...wonder what they want," the Doctor murmured.

"I think the guns are pretty good indication, Doctor," his wife sighed. She pulled her side arm and put in the holster at her thigh.

"Let's not keep them waiting then, shall we?" The Time Lord said confidently, "Amy, Rory!" he yelled back into the kitchen, "stay in the TARDIS!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Samor did arrive a few moments later, bearing a weapon in its appointed holster and looking extremely cross. He was surprised however, when the doors opened and two people, a man with floppy brown hair wearing a tweed coat and a bow tie, and a woman in a green dress with curly short blond hair stepped out of the blue box. The man had his hand up in front of him at chest level, but was looking more friendly than unconcerned.

"Hello," the man chirped, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Doctor River Song." he gestured to the woman next to her. "And you are-?"

"Captain Samor of the Scythe." The Sky Djinn returned curtly, "I believe you have something that belongs to us, Doctor."

The Doctor jabbed a thumb back to the TARDIS, "My ship? Sorry can't have her, I'm afraid I-well-we," He sent a loving glance to the woman next to him, "are the only ones who can fly her."

"I am not speaking about your ship, Doctor," Samor snapped rather impatiently now, "You can hand him over now, or we will be forced to do so with an aggressive matter."

"You mean Rory? I'm afraid his wife won't let you take him without a fight. And trust me, she's scary when she's mad. " Still in a playful tone as though he had no idea what the other was talking about.

"Not your adult male companion!" Hissed Samor, who had lost all patience at this point. "The child!"

"Oh you mean-" The Doctor held his hand out to his thigh to indicate their smallest passenger, "the boy?"

"Yes," Samor seethed, eyes narrowing at the Doctor, "We have reason to believe that you took him from an established time line and brought him along with you. Is that not correct?"

"Yes it is, but-" the Time Lord began, but was cut off by the other alien captain.

"You are a traveler in time, are you not?" Inquired Samor

"Yes, but-" but again Captain Samor cut in.

"Then you should know that taking a person from an established time line breaks all rules of time travel, as well as interfering in established events."

The Doctor glared at the Captain, "I've lived over 900 years and through 11 regenerations. You don't think I knew that?" his broke off in a whisper. "My machine always takes me to where I need to go, not always where I want to go and sometimes doesn't tell me where I am or what's happening."

"But this time, it did?" Samor interjected.

"When we stepped outside and went into town, we knew." River interrupted.

"And after bringing him into my TARDIS we went through all the records and found that he would have died from the visions he had anyway." The Doctor explained, then his eyes narrowed. "You knew that, didn't you?" he hissed.

Captain Samor was not one to be intimidated by anyone, so it caught the two inferior officers off guard when he took a step back, though his voice to did not falter. "We knew of his fate, yes."

"The question is why?" The Doctor demanded in a low tone.

The Sky Djinn sneered, "That child is a blemish on our society. He only had visions of death and destruction. Our people felt it necessary to-" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "to cleanse the colony of contaminates."

"But I don't understand why you would vaccinate the boy, but not his parents against the disease." River interjected again, hoping to stake her claim in the conversation.

"Because of the vision, remember? The one he had the day we arrived there of the contaminated bread?" The Doctor turned his head to address his wife, "Someone gave him that bread unknowingly and he became one of the first victims of the outbreak that lead to the Witch Trials." His attention went back to the Sky Djinn captain, "You robbed him of his family, and then potentially of his life two different ways. I won't forgive you for that." his hands that were now at his sides were shaking with anger.

"And because of you-" Captain Samor spat, "that will not occur and will cause history to change, Doctor!"

"As I said," The Doctor countered, "I checked the records. He was not the one linked to the deaths. It so happens that it was another child. He died for nothing!"

"You must let us return him to where he belongs, Doctor." Demanded Samor, while he and his fellow officers stepped forward, guns drawn.

"Why? So that he can go back to be poor, to being hungry? To being abused by the villagers because he's different?" The Doctor sniffed, "I really don't think so. You're no better than they were. He has a family now, and a life that is much happier." He took a step back while River drew her own gun. "Unlike me, River isn't shy about fighting with weapons. I really shouldn't like that, but I kinda do." He winked at her.

"Thanks, honey." River chuckled, sending him a loving glance.

"We will find a way to cure him of his visions. And I will give my last breath to protect him as much as I would Amy, Rory, and River, they're family." He looked at their weapons. "Those look like Cognition Flayer Rifle, works by focusing your thoughts on one specific thing. "However if its interrupted-" The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, flicked it on, and extended it into the air, "If your focusing on, I-dunno, covering your ears, you won't be able to fire." The sonic screwdriver went off, filling the air with a shrieking buzzing noise that made the three Sky Djinn do just that.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, as they both raced back into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind them.

Before any of them could recover, the time machine began to flicker out of existence as it dematerialized. Captain Samor managed to hit the door with his hand once when the box was still solid. But soon, it faded and disappeared, leaving him even more angry than he had been before.

"Let's move. We must track where that machine is going. That child must be gotten rid of, that's our orders. If this Doctor continues to interfere, then he will suffer the same fate."

TBC..


	9. Escaping and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fleeing Captain Samor, the Doctor and companions meet someone who inspires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who've been reading my story!

As soon as they were on board, the Doctor and River raced up to the console and swiftly began to dematerialize before their alien enemies could do any harm to the ship, pounding on buttons, typing their destination on the keyboard, and occasionally, peeking over to the monitor where they could see the three Sky Djinn looking in awe at the TARDIS' ability to disappear like it did.

Hearing the TARDIS rotor, Amy and Rory, along with Alex joined them in the console room.

"Doctor, we both heard you yelling, what was that all about?" Amy asked amused, but seeing the serious look on his face, sobered.

"They wanted Alex," The Doctor sighed, "They wanted to return him to 1692." He didn't look at his companions, but rather he stared at the buttons on the console. "He was deemed a contain by his own people and made to suffer." He told the married couple the entire story, and by the end, Amy had her hands to her mouth in shock.

"So they just wanted him to die in the 17th century and make it look like an unfortunate accident?" Rory added, still a little stupefied by the details behind the boy's past.

"We won't let him go back to that," Amy affirmed, a look of seriousness passing through her features.

The Doctor smiled, "I knew you'd say that Amy. I will do all I can to protect you both and Alex."

"As will I," River added, stepping next to him.

"So..." Rory stepped in, "What do we do now? I mean, they can obviously time travel like we can, so they'll be able to track us anywhere we go."

The Doctor smiled confidently, as though he already had a plan in mind. "We'll go where children are adored and anyone who is out to hurt one will be severely punished. It'll be the perfect cover! We'll blend in!"

"Well, we might blend in," Amy snorted, "but you might be a dead give away with the tweed jacket and bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool," The Time Lord affirmed with a sniff and straightened it with indignation.

"Yeah, whatever Doctor." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway..." Rory stepped in, looking slightly annoyed at the conversation's shift into fashion, "Do you think we can hide out for a few days there, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, "Easily. It's a planet of 34,000,0000 people, that should be no problem."

"But what about the TARDIS, Doctor?" River inquired, "They can recognize it now, how can we hide her? She gives off Autron energy that's easy to track."

"Not if we turn off all systems before we leave the TARDIS. Done in the right order, she can go into 'hibernation' while we're in the city without being detected."

"And what about you, sweetie?" River added, "You don't exactly give off human vibes with your Autron energy and two hearts. And they've seen all of us."

"Did I mention the 34,000,0000 people?" The Doctor returned, amused.

"Doctor, this is no laughing matter!" Amy snapped, "Alex's life and our lives are in danger from these aliens. Are we going to be safe or not?"

"We'll be safe. I can't guarantee it, but I'll do my best." The Doctor replied gently, hoping to give some re-assurance to his best friends.

"Where is this planet, anyway?" Rory addressed the Doctor.

"Third planet of the Yirua system in the galaxy of Zahradnik." The Time Lord informed them, pulling the lever that would make their travel faster.

"Doctor," Amy said quietly, which made him turn. "I was thinkin' maybe we shouldn't make those people protect us because we have a kid. That's not fair to them and I wouldn't want them to get hurt in our fight. We've strived not to let that happen with other aliens when their fighting.

The Doctor smiled kindly at his companion, and put a hand on her shoulders, "You're right. I'm going to try to throw them off the track a little. He clapped his hands together and grinned. "I'm gonna set the controls here for the Yirua system, but we'll use the secondary control room to set the real coordinates. Clever, eh?"

"So," Rory asked casually, leaning on the railings, "where are we going then?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Time Machine, remember? Wherever." He turned to the controls.

"How about somewhere Alex will fit right in. How'd you like to meet Helen Keller?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captain Samor studied the computer's information screen and listened to his second in command's ideas about where their query may be going.

"And you believe," The Captain commented, "that according to their coordinates, they are headed to the third planet of Yirua?"

"It appears so, however-" the inferior officer paused, "This Doctor is said to be very clever. If he is going there, it must be for a reason. And if he is not-then we must be aware of his movements."

"Interesting," trying to elude us on a planet filled with doting parents." Captain Samor mused, more to himself than his crew. "How long before we arrive in the Zahradnik System?"

"Approximately, four and a half hours, Captain." his navigator replied.

Captain Samor sat back in his chair and watched the passing comets and small star clusters. "We will catch that Doctor and his friends before this goes too far."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the TARDIS huffed into existence not too far from a large Southern style home, Amy could feel a sense of anticipation bubble up within her. Now dressed in period costumes (again), they would easily blend in. 

"Welcome to Alabama!" The Doctor proclaimed in a fake Southern drawl which made the two women roll their eyes.

"Doctor, do us a favor and don't." Amy snickered.

"I thought it was rather good, actually," huffed the Doctor sounding insulted.

Amy was the first person who caught two forms sitting on the porch. One was a little girl in a rather cute 19th century style frock complete with a white apron that was perhaps six years older than Alex. Next to her was a woman with dark brown hair in a bun wearing dark tinted glasses and holding her fingers out for her pupil to study that no doubt had to be Annie Sullivan, Helen Keller's teacher.

"Wow," she whispered in Rory's ear, "She looks just like how she did in "Miracle Worker."

They approached with some caution, but not as to act as though it were a sneak attack.

"How do you do, M'am." The Doctor spoke first, causing Helen's teacher to raise her head, "I'm the Doctor. These are my companions, Amy and Rory, and River." He then gestured to the boy, "And this is their son, Alex. You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Sullivan, would you?"

"I am her, yes." Ann Sullivan answered calmly, her Irish cadence prominent in her voice. "You're Americans? I don't think I've heard of many British immigrants coming over to the United States."

The Doctor smiled and answered politely, "My wife is a professor of archeology and I'm a Doctor of-" he stopped, trying to come up with a feasible lie, "of space. These two are my son and daughter and law."

Rory shot him an annoyed look that luckily Annie couldn't see while the Doctor continued to talk. "Their son is blind and deaf as well."

"How may I help you then?" She asked curtly, but not without politeness.

"We've heard-" Rory answered, that you've come here to teach this little girl and was wondering, well-we've taught him the alphabet, but..." he trailed off.

"You don't know what he should be taught next?" Annie asked. When Rory nodded, Sullivan explained, "You must teach him that the words mean something. Find a word that may trigger a memory or a breakthrough of some sort." she patted Helen's head, "For Helen, it was water. Once you find that breakthrough he will want to learn anything he can."

By this time, Helen had sensed that more people than just her teacher were present on the porch and had taken to finding these guests. Hands out in front of her, she touched the face of Alex who pulled back. She persisted, and finally was able to touch the alien boy's face, her eyebrows drawn together as she studied his features. Her teacher stepped next to her, and spelled out the boy's name in her hand which she repeated and gained a nod from Annie. Next she took Alex's hand and spelled out "teacher" that he soon reciprocated, allowing him to touch her. She then put the boy's hand on Helen's face and spelled out her name. The Doctor and his companions all took turns "introducing" themselves to Helen, allowing her to gain their trust without her going into one of her wild tantrums at the strangers.

Much to Amy and Rory's surprise, Helen had taken two sweets from her pocket, which she shared with Alex.

"Aww, that's so-" The Doctor began and then patted his jacket pocket, "Hang on a moment, those came from my jacket pocket!" he exclaimed rather alarmed.

"Poor Doctor had sweets nicked by a ten year old." Amy giggled.

"She's a clever girl, that one." Ann affirmed, "but rather tenacious. Don't ever think because a child is not able to see or hear that they are not intelligent. Helen is the perfect example of that."

"Oh," River asked, trying to act surprised at this, "She's had her bouts of trouble, has she?"

"Indeed. She's locked me in my room and hidden the key, and it took me fully three hours to teach her to sit at the table like a proper young lady and fold her napkin." Annie frowned, but then allowed her features to soften. "But she was a challenge, one that I hoped I would get and able to learn from just as she would learn from me."

"Perhaps you'd like to stay for dinner?" Annie asked kindly, "I don't know how the Colonel will act around British people, but I'm sure that they would like to meet one who has a child who is like their own."

"We'd hate to impose-" Amy said politely, but soon was cut off by Anne.

"Pish Posh. I'm sure the Kellers have had their share of dinner parties in the past, it will be a welcome change."

When the tutor had returned, The time travelers met the family of Helen. They spoke for two further hours while Helen and Alex 'played', or rather, taught each other words that they knew, before dinner was announced by one of the servants.

Nearly an hour later, as the sun began to dip down into the horizon, the two couples along with Alex found themselves seated at the dinner table. It was a fine meal of ham, potatoes, black eyed peas, and biscuits, all on ornate dinnerware. After a delicious desert of sweet strawberry pie and tea, the travelers took their leave of the Keller household, much to the family's disappointment.

"May we at least drive you to your home?" The Colonel asked, the hand of his daughter clasped in his own.

The Doctor shook his head, but smiled. "It's a nice evening, we'd like to enjoy a leisurely stroll. Thank you kindly for having us." He tilted his head up to the heavens, where hundreds of stars were making their debut as the sun finally slipped away. "It's a shame that Helen will never be able to see the vastness of the night sky when she steps outside like we can. But given time, I am sure that she will be able to tell you from what a star or a comet is composed. I have a feeling that she will be a strong persevering young lady."

And with their final goodbyes spoken, the four adults and the little boy at their side strode down the dirt path back to the TARDIS.

**TBC......**


	10. Confronting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an Ultimatum between the Doctor and Captain Samor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is where the story starts to get a little more exciting!   
> Thanks to everyone for reading and kudos

On board the TARDIS, Amy and Rory felt their stomachs lurch into their chests at the thought of outrunning an enemy. Usually, the Doctor could confront their foe and defeat them all in one setting, but this time it was different; it meant being followed through the whole of time and space and would not let up until they relinquished the child they were after.

Despite their fears and anxiety, the married couple continued to work with Alex in hopes of teaching him more that would make it easier for him to comprehend the world around him. Knowing what Helen had accomplished in her lifetime inspired Amy to work every day with Alex. The Doctor had opted to "remain in the shadows" by not landing anywhere conspicuous and remain in deep space.

After lunch one day, the Doctor found Amy and Alex in the library again, Amy sitting cross-legged with the boy on her lap, her chin resting on his head as they 'read' a braille book together. Her gaze went to him as he came in.

"Oh Doctor!" She exclaimed happily, "I think I found the breakthrough word that Anne told me to look for. Check this out!" She turned Alex around and the child pointed to her and signed M-O-T-H-E-R "That's not all, he can sign 'FATHER' too!" She hugged the boy, "That had to be it, it was the memory of his mum and dad that helped him understand."

The Doctor beamed, "That's wonderful, Amy!" He clapped his hands together. "Amy, have you given any thought of being Alex's adoptive parents?"

At this, Amy raised her head and looked sadly at him, "Of course! I would love to, Doctor. But Rory-" she paused, "I don't really know how he feels about it. I think he's starting to see him as his son too. I dunno if he's just pretending to make me happy, or if he really is. I don't want to force Rory into something he doesn't feel he should do because of me. " She finished softly.

"Then-" The Doctor gestured to the library doors, "I suggest you talk to your husband, because I need to take you to the Shadow Proclamation in order to formally request the adoption. Rory is in the kitchen having a snack." He winked, "And don't worry, I'll look after Alex while you're gone."

The red-haired woman strode past him, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Doctor."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amy entered the TARDIS kitchen, she found her husband sitting at the table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I thought you hated peanut butter and banana." Amy laughed, sitting next to him and taking a bite of it when he had placed it on his plate.

"I guess getting Alex to like it kinda made me like it too." he shrugged, and bit into it again.

"Um...that's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about, Rory." Amy began, but didn't look at her husband. Her eyes went to his, "Rory, what do you think-about adopting him?"

This question seemed to stop her husband in her tracks. He paused and gaped at her.

"I-I know that he has some challenges-"

"Challenges? Amy, he's dying!" Rory argued.

"Which is exactly why he should have a mum and dad." Amy countered harshly, then softened, "He was left there to die alone, Rory, and no kid should ever have that happen to 'em . Not when there's someone there that will care for him, no matter what his lifespan is. And the Doctor said he'll find a way to cure him, and I believe that. This is our chance to correct some of the cruel things that were done to him."

"But-" Rory sighed, "If he-dies...I can't see you sad like that again Amy. Like I said before, you've had too many heartbreaks already."

"He won't." A feminine voice called out, and both turned to see River.

"Sorry, I know that this was a private conversation, but I really think I should talk to mum." She turned her attention to her much younger looking mother. "Dad, I think mum is right, he shouldn't have to be alone when you two are with him now. Mum, dad, give him the childhood you would have given me."

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment, "Honestly? I've-I've kinda liked being his dad so far. I know it's not going to be a barrel of laughs sometimes, but he's a good kid and-" his cheeks flushed, " I've kinda grown attached to him too."

"Oh Rory!" Amy exclaimed, kissing him on the mouth before pulling him up off out of his chair.

"C'mon, let's go tell the Doctor!" She yelled, dragging him along by his sleeve, his sandwich still in his other hand.

The Doctor and Alex were playing with a soccer ball in the library, when Amy, Rory, and River entered the expansive room. The Doctor was kicking the two toned ball with his boot. Alex kicked it passed him through and end table that had been turned into a makeshift goal.

"Yay!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing up his hands while the boy jumped up and down at his success

"Oi, Doctor! Teaching him soccer in the library isn't exactly going to lead to good manners!" Rory chided.

"Well, there's more to life than reading!" The Time Lord returned playfully, grinning at the lot of them.

"Doctor," Amy stepped forward, "We've decided," she looked at her husband and beamed, "to adopt Alex."

The Doctor's face lit up like a Christmas tree with new bulbs. "Spectacular!" He reached out and tightly hugged both Ponds' "I'm so glad for you. You'll make great parents!" He paused, still smiling, "Does this mean that I'm his uncle, and River is his aunt?"

Rory seemed to think for a moment, "Yeah I guess it does-wait no. Since River will be his sister, that makes you his brother in-law."

The Doctor's face fell a little, "Aw damn, I wanted to be called 'Uncle Doctor.' Always wanted that."

"Oi," Amy punched the Doctor lightly on the arm, "Don't curse in front of our son."

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to lurch to one side tossing them all to the floor with a yell.

When the ship had righted itself, the Doctor ran out of the library, followed by Amy and Rory, and River, who had Alex in her arms.

"What was that, Doctor?" Amy yelped, somewhat bewildered that anyone could find them out in the middle of the nowhere in space.

"Haang on." The Doctor said, flipping a few of the controls and looking over to the monitor. On the screen was a sleek looking top of the line space ship. Glancing on its hull was the word 'Scythe'.

"They found us," River whispered in almost disbelief, "How in heaven's name did they find us, Doctor?"

The Time Lord dead-panned. "I was working on the controls last night and must have disconnected the security cloaking that kept our real coordinates secret." His three companions looked gobsmacked, and the Doctor deigned to spout out, "It was only for about 3 seconds. I can't believe anyone has the technology to find a ship this far out with so many static planets in such a short amount of time!"

The shipped lurched, this time to the left, sending the Doctor and Amy into the railings, where the Time Lord's head connected with the metal beams of the rail. Groaning, Rory helped each of them up, while the Doctor rubbed his now sore head.

They heard the familiar voice of Captain Samor from the monitor. "Doctor?"

The Time Lord sprang to his feet and went to the computer screen with anger drawn on his face.

"I don't appreciate you firing at my ship, Captain," seethed the Doctor in a tone that would make anyone afraid, "and there is a child on board if you haven't forgotten!"

"Speaking of the child," Captain Samor said smoothly, ignoring the Doctors indignation, "I have enough power here to blow your ship to pieces if he is not surrendered back to me."

"Go ahead," The Time Lord countered solemnly, "But it would be for nothing, because you see my ship is a time and space machine. It blows up, the whole universe goes with it."

The Sky Djinn paused, seeming to consider it, "I still have enough power for you to loose control over your vessel, Doctor." Captain Samor hissed, "What say you to that?"

"You want to keep the child alive, don't you? I wouldn't suggest you do that if I were you." The Doctor said calmly, though it was clear that he was loosing patience.

"You have no authority to tell me what I can and cannot do, Doctor." Sneered the Captain. "We will give you five minutes in which to answer us, and then we will bring you down by force."

"Over my dead body," snarled the Doctor.

"If that is what it takes," Samor returned coldly, and the screen went static.

The Doctor ran around the control panel, pushing every button that would facilitate a quick escape, when the power died, leaving them in complete darkness save for the dim back up lights through the flooring of the console.

"Samor's overridden my control!" The Doctor yelled in anger kicking the console and yelping in pain while holding his now sore foot. "OW! Never kick something when you're angry, it just makes you look foolish!"

The screen flickered on and Samor's face became visible in computer. "Doctor, you have no where to run, we have drained 70 percent of your ship's energy and controls. The planet below you is Dretiff, a planet with a a run away greenhouse effect and volcanic surface. Now, let's try this again, shall we? Give up the child."

"No." hissed The Time Lord.

"Then you leave me no choice, Doctor, you and your companions will suffer for your impudence." He address his crew. "Fire at will."

A huge thundering crack rang through the TARDIS, which shook violently and flew out of control.

Through the din of the explosions throughout the interior, the Doctor managed to yell, "Hang on to something and brace yourselves. This isn't going to be a nice landing!"

Amy and Rory crouched together, both holding on to the rails, both covering Alex between them, while The Doctor and River were close by doing the same. The TARDIS spun end over end like a penny in the air before it crashed onto the planet's surface, and the four inhabitants were literary thrown into unconsciousness.

TBC...


	11. Wounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events occur that puts lives in danger.

The Doctor groaned as his hazel eyes flickered open, the smell of sulfuric acid burning his nose as he lifted his head to gauge the extent of damage to his ship. Sickly yellow steam was seeping through the doors. After a moment he realized that the ship was laying on its side as he righted himself and stood up. Rubbing his now sore arm, he immediately went to his companions that were just beginning to stir back into consciousness.

"Amy, Rory, you alright?" He asked looking them over up and down and then the boy between their arms. "How's Alex?"

"We're okay, Doctor," Rory confirmed, "We got the brunt of it cushioning him."

Nodding, he went over to River next, who was shakily getting to her feet. "I'm fine sweetie." She looked up to the police box doors that were now twenty meters above her head. "More importantly, we need to figure out how to get off this planet."

"And what waits for us on the surface," Added the Doctor quietly. Now it was the Doctor's turn to look a little sad, "My poor TARDIS!" He said dramatically, taking in his spaceship that was hissing and groaning under the strain of the oozing ground. The five occupants of the TARDIS looked slightly alarmed at the situation.

"So what do we do now, Doctor? It's not exactly safe outside, but I don't think we can have tea in here, either." Amy commented.

With more exuberance, he spun around and clapped his hands together. "Right! I need to find the grappling hook. Amy, Rory, you stay here with Alex."

"What?" Spluttered Amy, "You expect us to stay in a dead spaceship while you go out and get eaten by-" she sniffed the air "sulfuric acid or killed by aliens?"

The Doctor rounded on her, his face serious, "I expect you to do what you're told, Amy." He said sharply.

His red-haired companion crossed her arms over her and glowered at him at for a moment before she finally threw them up yelling, "Fine!"

The Doctor beamed at her, "You're the best, Pond." The his smile gradually faded, "The TARDIS' main power was drained, but the back up should be on soon and I'll rig something up to open and close the main doors when we go out." He paused, as though bracing himself for the next sentence. If I don't come back, Emergency protocol nine will initiate and take you home."

"Don't say that, Doctor, "Rory replied kindly, "just come back to us in one piece, okay?" Amy kissed his forehead, "Good luck."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two Time Lords climbed out of the spaceship, the world that greeted them was very forlorn indeed. The clouds of sulfuric acid had clouded out the sky and made visibilty poor. What little the two of them could see was a orangish-green soil and large mountains and ravines not 100 meters away from them.

The Doctor fanned his face as sweat broke over his forehead and removed his tweed jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, pulling a handkerchief to hold over his mouth and nose. River dug one out of her dress pocket and did the same.

"Ugh, I hate the smell of rotten eggs!" He complained, thought it was muffled by the cloth in his hand.

"I don't think we'd better go to far, Doctor!" Shouted River over her handkerchief, glancing around her with some trepidation, "The land looks pretty treacherous."

"Right," The Doctor replied loudly, "Even Time Lords and half Time Lords can't tolerate this kind of atmosphere. Best to get back to the TARDIS and wait for the axillary power to kick in."

The had turned and began to climb back up to the space craft, when a narrow beam of green light that could only had been discharges from an alien weapon caused them both to turn around. The pair saw Captain Samor and his two subordinates standing in a row together.

"You Sky Djinn are more hearty than I thought," The Doctor spoke first, "You don't seem to be affected by the atmosphere."

"We have had our toleration shots, Doctor." Answered the Captain curtly.

"Ah, well we might have done too, had we not been crashing and unconscious at the time." Growled the Doctor somewhat impatiently.

"That is not of our concern," snapped Captain Samor equally impatient, "We are here-"

"To retrieve the child. Yes I know!" The Doctor drew, annoyed now. "The answer is still no, I'm afraid."

"You have no place to run, Doctor." The Sky Djinn returned somewhat confidently, Your ship has crashed and has no power, and the atmosphere is to poisonous for you to go anywhere, like there was any place you could. What can you do?"

"Well, you could come into my spacecraft for some tea and jammy dodgers and talk. Oh wait-no power, guess it would have to be cold tea. Or you could return the power to my ship and I can land on your ship and we could have a conversation over the situation." The Doctor replied helpfully.

"No more talking, Doctor. Give us the child!" Samor demanded.

The Doctor raised his hands up, "Sorry, I'm afraid we can't do that. My friends Amy and Rory are kinda set on adopting him."

Captain Samor stepped closer looking at him with some dismay, "Adopt him?! That mutant?"

"Well," The Doctor shrugged, "Aren't we all kind of mutants? All alien species are different. I have two hearts and you have red eyes. Why are you so set on getting this kid?"

"I'm tired of talking," snarled the Sky Djinn, we will take him by force if we have to." He raised his weapon, an Laceration Cutlass-Blaster . It was a small double barreled weapon that looked like it had miniscule power but was actually quite potent.

"Don't shoot, you idiot!' Yelled River Song, trying to push back the Doctor, "Do you know what'll happen if you do?!"

"It'll cause the air to burn," Answered the Captain smoothly not missing a beat, "And probably either cause you to suffocate or incinerate alive."

"And I'd like to avoid both scenarios," The Doctor returned, "So if you'd please-"

He stopped as the ground underneath him gave way, causing his foot to catch in a small crater of boiling cesspool. The Doctor screamed and lurched forward. The Sky Djinn took this as a sign that he was attacking and fired. Again a screamed filled the air as a beam pierced him and he fell to the jagged terrain.

"Doctor!" River shrieked and instantly was kneeling next to him. She glanced in horror at the palm sized hole that had gone through either side of his jacket near his stomach. The Doctor writhed in pain that was evident on his face as he placed a hand to his wound.

Next to Captain Samor, the two inferior officers looked a little shocked and even horrified that the man who was trying to negotiate had been shot. Their eyes darted to the Captain, who looked full of remorse and suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt bubble up within them. They never thought it would come to actually hurting their target, and not in such a grievous manner.

River looked at him with wild eyes, her stomach in knots as she shouted, "What do I do, Doctor? Please, you have to tell me how I can help you?"

"T-TARDIS...a-auxillary is on. N-need to get back." The Doctor stammered, blinking as though not trying to let unconsciousness win.

"I don't think I can carry you." River yelped, resisting the urge to be sick. "Wait. RORY! RORY! We need your help!" She yelled, hoping that it would get his attention, and did so several times before the nurse responded, "I'll be right there!".

There was the sound of grunting as the nurse raced to their side, aghast at the huge wound in the Time Lord's body as he turned him onto his back and pushed aside the coat to see the initial wound.

"Help me get him onto my back." Rory said, kneeling and hooking the Doctor's arm around his neck with River's help. The Time Lord lead out a generous groan and shuddered. "Sorry Doctor," Rory whispered to the insensate man, knowing that he'd hadn't heard it. With more searing glance at the three aliens, River climbed up the rope after Rory and the Doctor, using it to close the doors behind her.

Amy had heard the discharges of a gun followed by River's cry for help and suddenly panicked. When Rory climbed back through the hatch with the Doctor unconscious on his back her fears were set in stone. The instant she saw Rory carrying the Time Lord on his back she knew something was wrong. She helped River place him on the floor and nearly gagged at the burn in his coat that no doubt extended into his body.

"Oh God, Rory, what happened?" she screeched, pushing aside the Time Lord's bangs and running a hand over his face.

"They shot him, Amy." River managed to choke out, "The soil gave and he stumbled forward. They thought he was attacking so they-" She didn't finish, but knelt next to her Time Lord husband, helping Rory shirk off the tweed jacket, shirt, bracers, and beloved bow tie. It was only then that they saw the frightening wound. The area around the neat hole was black from the blast and the weapon's projectile had pierced completely through the Doctor's lower left side, blood beginning to gush forth and coat his stomach red. The Time Lord was sweating, his flesh clammy and even more pale and cold as it usually was, breathing in short shallow gulps. The Doctor seemed to be trying to regain his senses, gulping in hopes of swallowing the pain enough to open his eyes.

"We need to get him to the Med-Bay, Rory." Pressed River. He nodded over to Alex, who stood there looking wide eyed and shaking slightly, "We don't want to scare him already than he already is."

Rory nodded, and together, Rory taking his legs and River taking his head, rushed down the corridors.

After a moment, River returned to the console.

"The Doctor said that the back-up power is working now, I can get her to fly." She explained quickly, setting the controls and anchoring herself to different parts of it so as not fall, "We need to get to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism Hospital."

Amy nodded dumbly, before she lowered herself to Alex's level and gave him a huge hug, letting the tears fall at last.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the blue police box began to fade away, Thralnod questioned his Captain. "What shall we do now, Captain Samor?"

The Captain turned from the spot where the TARDIS once stood, "We will follow," he asserted, "We have a query to catch, and by the Gods, we will do so." And walked a few steps before giving the command to be transported.

 

The junior officer glanced at his fellow officer with trepidation before he followed. This obsession had gone on far enough, soon the Captain would not care who would get injured for the sake of a four year old child. Silently, he prayed to the gods that the injured man would recover, before he disappeared in a beam of silver light.

T.B.C.


	12. Worrying II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new set of worries arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lessa and all who have read and given kudos.

When they were clear of the poisonous atmosphere, the air in the TARDIS felt more breathable as the time machine righted itself. The relief was short lived when she took stock of her surroundings.

"River, can you look after Alex for a moment? I need to see how the Doctor is doing." She said breathlessly, guiding him into her daughter's arms and turning swiftly to reach the ship's infirmary.

What greeted her was something out of the medical dramas she'd seen on the telly. Rory stood leaning over The Doctor, pushing a syringe full of medication into an I.V. line. The Time Lord lay bare-chested with a white sheet covering him to the stomach. An oxygen mask had been placed over his mouth and nose to assist in his breathing, but Amy could see that he was still faintly moaning in pain. His skin was still pale and almost ashen by his standard and still clammy to the touch as she placed an reassuring hand on his own. The Time Lord's face was pinched in pain.

Rory was looking slightly frazzled when Amy took her eyes from the Doctor at last. Despite the professional demeanor on his face, she could tell that he had worked hard to save the Time Lord. His hair was sticking in places with dried sweat, rubber gloves sticky with blood. Peeling them off and throwing them in the bio-disposal, Rory took the Doctor's pulse.

"How is the Doctor, Rory?" Amy inquired cautiously, afraid of the outcome.

"He's holding his own right now," The nurse replied calmly, placing the stethoscope on the injured man's chest. "There's not much I can do without the proper equipment and full power from the TARDIS." He stopped, looking up at her tear filled eyes, "He doesn't seem to be regenerating, so there's some good news. However, I don't know if he's gone into a healing coma or not, I don't think he should. With that poison in his body from the sulfuric dioxide, it might hurt his internal organs .He also has a second degree burn throughout his left foot from the soil that caved in on him." " Rory sighed and put a hand through his hair, "The sooner we reach the hospital, the better."

The red-head stepped next to her husband and hugged him, "You did a good job, Rory the nurse."

River stepped into the room, next, gently holding his untethered hand, "We should be at Sisters of the Infinite Schism in few hours."

Amy returned her gaze to the unconscious Doctor, "You hear that, Doctor? You need to hold on for just a bit longer, okay?"

When they arrived at the high tech space hospital, landing smoothly in the minimalist lobby (that had been cleared of people before they arrival), the feline nurses were waiting with a gurney, which they smoothly transferred him on and draped another light sheet to his shoulders. While this was taking place, the Doctor's head rolled on the flat pillow as he began to regain consciousness. His hazel eyes opened slightly, letting him see who was around him.

"Novice Hame" he rasped with a slight smile, "It's been a long time."

The nurse stepped closer to him, keeping a business-like air, "It has, Doctor. When I was told that it was you, I was expecting the tall man with spiky hair wearing a brown suit."

"Sorry to disappoint you," The Time Lord replied dryly and winced as another pain grasped him.

"We're going to take good care of you, Doctor." Hame reassured him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "For now you need to relax and let us do our work, alright?" She looked over to Rory, "I assume that you are the nurse that the lady on the phone I spoke to said had treated him. Mister-?"

Rory nodded, " Willams, Rory Williams, and I am."

"You did a good job, Mr. Willams, his wounds have been sterilized and dressed and he's been kept from going into shock. "

The nurse stepped forward in order follow, but Novice Hame put her hand out to stop him.

"We'll take it from here." She declared

"I'm a nurse," Rory countered, "And have traveled with him, I know what medications he can tolerate."The cat-creatures looked at one another before nodding, "Very well, follow us, please." Turning to the two women she said gently, "You'll have to wait here."  
===============================================================

The waiting room in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism was just as boring and tense as ones on earth. There were uncomfortable chairs, outdated reading materials, and intercom calls that caused them to jump. Alex had fallen asleep, and Amy had taken to stroking his hair, while River held her hands in her lap and stared off into space. As the twin suns began to sink behind the horizon of the alien planet, Rory finally stepped into the the waiting room looking haggard and tired as he pushed back his bangs and gave a little lop-sided smile. His wife stood, and hugged him, already knowing the outcome.

"The Doctor's alright Amy. It took a while for him to go under, he was afraid of the anesthesia. It was like he was scared that something would happen to him while he was unconscious." He explained after they couple had broken from their embrace. "But he came through alright. Nurse Hame and the others examined him and didn't find any internal injuries and repaired the muscles that were torn by the gun blast. They stitched up the injury and dressed the burns. We gave him a transfusions and some pain killers from the TARDIS. The Doctor's in Recovery right now, we'll be able to see him in a while."

"Glad to hear that," River whispered gently, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Listen, why don't we go get some coffee from the cafeteria. I'm sure we all could use something to eat."

When they had settled down to their coffee and salads, the three adults were silent. After a long pause, Amy spoke first.

"So, what's our next step then? With the Doctor incapacitated, what can we do about those aliens that are after Alex? They surely could catch us or at least find out where we are with the TARDIS out of commission."

Rory tightened his hands around the space-aged Styrofoam cup, "I told Hame that the Sky Djinn were coming here and she agreed that she'd put the hospital in quarantine. When it goes into quarantine a powerful shield is placed around the hospital." He looked at his wife, "Amy-I've been thinking, that we should be the ones to confront them. Alex is our child now, we should be the ones who have to fight for him."

"But Mother, Dad what's the point of protecting him if you might die in the process?" River asked rather alarmed.

"Because," Amy responded with a half smile, "We won't use weapons, we'll use our influence and our words like the Doctor does."

"What if they use weapons though?" Their daughter asked sharply, "They seem really inclined to do so."

"Yeah, but did you see their faces when they shot the Doctor? The three of them were shocked by what had happened. That's a good indication that they're not a violent species unless absolutely necessary." Rory pointed out.

A tiny beeping noise caught their attention. Rory pulled out a two pound sized coin looking communicator from his pocket and looked at it before tapping the device. A hologram of Novice Hame appeared from it. "Mr. Williams, The Doctor has been placed in a room, level 6, number 143, you may visit now."

"Thank you." Rory acknowledged, after which the hologram disappeared. He looked at his wife and daughter trying to put on a brave face. "Shall we go?"

Entering the small but comfortable hospital room after each were fitted with sanitation shields, Amy felt obliged to inhale deeply to calm her nerves before setting eyes on the Doctor.

The Time Lord lay semi-inclined, a double tonal beep issuing from a machine close by the bed. The pastel blue and green bed covers contrasted with the Doctor's nearly white complexion, though it was some relief to her that some of the color began to reappear in his cheeks. There were the obligatory machines that were attached through wires that disappeared underneath a dim white hospital gown. An I.V. was delivering medications to his veins, while a nasal cannula looped into his nose to counteract the poisoned air that he had breathed into his system. The Time Lord's left foot lay wrapped in gauze and rested in a sling slightly above the bed. The creases in his face had eased, though he still looked like he was in pain.

Next to him in the visitor chair was a nurse making notes on a digital screen. It flickered out like a television being switched off, and the nurse rose, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Sleep well, Doctor." She only need to take a few steps before reaching the married couple. "Good evening, you must be the nurse Novice Hame mentioned. My name is Novice Jama, I was placed on the care of your friend while Novice Hame attends to her other patients. You don't need to worry, his blood pressure and hearts' rates have returned to normal."

"Thank you," Amy managed to sputter. The nurse acknowledged her with a nod, then took her leave. She and Rory eased into chairs next to the bed. "Doctor," She pushed aside some of her fiery locks self consciously then continued, "I'm sorry. You got hurt defending Alex and us. We should have been the ones to-" Tears made it difficult to speak for a moment. "You always know how to make your enemies angry with you with so much wit, Doctor." She stroked the side of his face affectionately. "But now we have to speak for our son. I know they won't bargain for him, but we've got to try." She kissed his forehead and stood, "We've got to go now, Doctor. We're only allowed 5 minutes for ICU patients, and River wants to see you." She tried to smile, "Wake up soon, okay Doctor?"

The two walked past their daughter, and nodded, Amy kissing her cheek with reassurance and love. The Time Lady sat took her spot where parents had been sitting.

Amy and Rory looked back, and the 2000 year old Roman soldier put an arm around his wife. "Let's get Alex and get some sleep. River will tell us when-" They had just glanced over to their adopted son who was sleeping on the modern chairs when they boy's muscles began to jerk and he gasped for breath.

"Oh God," Rory yelped, then turning, shouted, "We need some help! HELP!"

River had rushed out into the corridor, her face contorted with shock at the site of the child convulsing with a fit. The call brought several nurses to their side, who picked up the boy and raced down the hallway, Amy and Rory not far behind them.

==============================================================  
Hours later, while River was still sitting next to the Doctor, she looked up to see Rory, in the doorway. He slinked over to the empty chair next to her, letting his head fall to his chin and shoulders slump.

"It's bad news, isn't it?" River stated, already knowing the answer between the long pause in their conversation. "How long?"

Rory clasped his hands and set them in his lap, staring off into space. "Hours," he said thickly, "till morning at the most. It will be a miracle if he survives longer than that." He sighed, "It shouldn't affect me, I'm a nurse. But..." He trailed off.

"But you really grew attached to him." River finished with a nod. She placed a hand over his. "Then go be with Alex, be his dad for a while, comfort him. Mum's going to need all the support she can from you."

Rory stood and began to exit the hospital room when he turned back to her, "I think this going to be as difficult for the Doctor as it will be for us. "

When he was gone, River's eyes settled on the Doctor. "Yes," she whispered, "it will be."

At that moment she heard an thunderous crack that seemed to shake the floor. She quickly got up an went to the window. There was not a cloud in the evening sky; there was however, a huge alien fighter craft that was beginning to descend.

She inhaled sharply, knowing already who these people were and whipped out her cellar phone, dialing the phone number from memory. "Captain Harkness, it's time I called in that favor."

TBC..............


	13. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting game.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Madje_Knotts, mischiefcat and all those who have read and left kudos. I greatly appreciate it!

The Doctor's consciousness returned to him in gentle waves and he could have sworn that something with fur had his wrist. When he opened his eyes, the room spun viciously and it took a moment for it to clear and realize that he was laying in a hospital room-somewhere. The fact that he heard a fast set of beeps of a heart monitor, a pinch of an IV need in his forearm, and the fact that his bow tie was gone all lead him to the same conclusion. He took some slow breaths to calm himself and gauge how he'd gotten here. The TARDIS must have flown here under River's instruction. It was that moment, hearts leaping in his chest, that the Doctor suddenly understood that other than the nurse, he was alone.

Weakly rolling his head to the right, the Doctor could see Novice Hame holding his wrist and taking a reading from the bracelet. She nodded in acknowledgement and looked down at the instrument, taking a few moments to make notes on her computer tablet, then finally spoke.

"Good Morning, Doctor." She spoke gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," He returned. It was only the half truth; he was tired, but he perceived a sense of danger that would more than likely involve this whole planet. He paused, took a deep breath as he attempted to move under the sheets, and continued. "Where are my friends?"

The nurse stared at him for a moment, then answered. "The woman called River Song is beyond our shields, meeting someone named 'Jack Harkness'."

The Time Lord's eyebrows drew together with something resembling confusion and dismay. Why had she called Captain Jack Harkness here? The American had a tendency to take action first, and talk later.

"What about the other two? The ginger and the big beaked guy?"

Nurse Hame released her grip on his wrist. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams? They are with their son, sleeping."

There was a lull in the conversation, in which the Doctor could tell that, though her professional demeanor was intact, her voice indicated she was not speaking the complete truth. She rose, shut off her medical tablet, and tucked his arm beneath the linens. "Get some some sleep now. That bracelet," she nodded to the thin disk on his right wrist "has been coded with your DNA so it keeps you from moving. Not that you should, you've been badly wounded. Best to leave whatever is out there to your friends."

_That's the worse possible plan!_ The Doctor thought as she went to the door and shut off the light as she exited his room. The Doctor carefully counted to ten under his breath to ensure that she'd gone down the hallway far enough, then glanced to the censor on his wrist.

As soon as the anesthetic had lifted from his body, he went into a slight healing coma, but was unable to hold it, as he was so emotionally charged that he could not rest. The Doctor had healed slightly, but not enough to ebb the searing pain in his stomach. He concentrated, hoping to use a mental override to disable the bracelet. He Remembered back in 1969 when he and River were investigating the girl in the NASA spacesuit, remembering her words.

_She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong!_

It turned out that the little girl had been Melody Pond, his River Song. She had been a child and a partial Time Lord. He was an adult and a full Time Lord, this would be nothing.

Closing his eyes, The Doctor felt his head beginning to swim with exertion until finally, he heard a small click and looked at the medical bracelet to see it had been turned off, as well as the other monitors in the room. He couldn't help but grin at his success as he removed the various hospital paraphernalia. Tentatively, the Time Lord moved in the bed and swung his feet down to the icy tiled floor. He winced and carefully held his hand to his half healed wound with a groan. Moving was painful, but he had to find Amy and Rory, he need to get to River and Jack. Not that he didn't trust his wife, he just didn't know what the Sky Djinn would invoke in order to get the child back.

The Doctor stood and took a few steps forward before his legs gave way beneath him. Luckily, there was a visitor's chair that he managed to collapse into with a heavy sigh. At this rate, it would take him a year to get down to the Sky Djinn. It had only taken him a moment to realize that he was sitting on something. Lifting himself from the seat briefly, he pulled something from the chair's depth, noticing the perception filter that had been cleverly disguised as a get well card. What was in his hands was a large, but soft bundle. Setting it in his lap, The Doctor read the note in what was distinctively River's penmanship.

_Hello Sweetie!_

_I hoped you'd join in on the conversation with the Sky Djinn when you're feeling better, though if I know you, you won't wait that long. I brought some clothes for you from the TARDIS._

_XOXOXO_

_River_

Grinning, the Time Lord pushed aside the high density perception filter to reveal a set of his own clothes, complete with a burgundy bow tie. "River, you beauty!" He whispered to no one, then began to dress himself.  
======================================================================

When River Song finally reached the large open gardens away from the main hospital, she tapped the vortex manipulator on her wrist and was transported past the shields into an open field, where the grass was as high as her ankles. She stood for a moment looking at the ship that had landed in front of her, then pulled her phone from a dress pocket. She glanced out at the spaceship as she dialed, silently hoping that the aliens would not attack immediately. When the voice on the other line spoke it was a masculine voice.

"River Song, voice of an Angel!" Captain Jack Harkness spoke with enthusiasm.

"I need you here, Harkness." River said smoothly

"Glad to oblige, Ms. Song." He replied with a laugh and made her roll her eyes.

She gave her coordinates, hung up the cellphone, and inhaled sharply, awaiting the American's arrival.

River did not have to wait long before there was a sharp crack of white light that appeared and the tall, burly man appeared next to her.

"Good Mornin' " Jack greeted her cheerfully, giving her a salute. He looked about, "The Doctor's not here." He observed, looking around, then grinned, "Means I have you all to myself."

"No, but he'll be along, I think. Married, remember?" River returned calmly.

The former Time agent turned, slightly alarmed, " 'You think?' You don't know?!"

"Jack, the Doctor was seriously wounded by these aliens." She explained, "I don't know whether or not he will even be able to join the fight." She explained carefully, glancing back at the large hospital.

The leader of Torchwood stood agape at her. "How-bad..." He crocked when he found his voice again.

"Bad enough. Shot through the stomach and third degree burns on his foot. I don't have time to go into details."

Jack frowned, "I don't think they'll make a move until the Doctor arrives, so explain."

River sighed, then patiently (and quietly) recounted how they had been forced to land on a dangerous planet where the Doctor had accidentally been shot.

"What's worse is that the boy that they're so adamant on retrieving is now dying. My parents-" She paused and Jack could see the pain in her eyes, "were going to adopt him."

Jack sobered, "I'm sorry." He expressed with an equal amount of sadness. From what she had told him, the child was an innocent victim of misfortune and distrust among his own people.

"No matter what we tell the Sky Djinn," River observed, casting her eyes towards the Scythe, "they'll try to take the boy, whether the doctor is here or not."  
======================================================================  
The Doctor carefully picked his way through the corridors of the hospital, following the signal that his sonic screwdriver was giving off. First and foremost, he had to find Amy and Rory. The pain in his stomach and foot grew increasingly worse and it took all his remaining energy for him to stay upright. The Time Lord found himself bracing himself against walls and sweeping away the sweat of his forehead, his breaths short and shallow. Half blinded with agony, he paused only a moment to sag against a wall. Gasping, the Doctor raised his arm brandishing the sonic screwdriver and pointed it down the long dull colored hallway, reading the output.

Not too far now. Only a few more meters the Doctor reassured himself, straightening his back and pushing forward to the room where his friends were residing. It had felt like it'd taken hours to reach the hospital quarters, and when he at last found himself where his sonic had directed him. Panting, the Time Lord tried to collect himself, ease his breathing, and hoped that he wouldn't be sick. This done, he finally had enough poise again to knock on the door- albeit softly.

"Come in," The masculine voice of Rory Williams called from the other side, sad but still strong.

The Doctor pushed it open, taking his two best friends by surprise. They rose suddenly from their seats, a mixture of disbelief and surprise evident on both of them.

"Doctor," Amy nearly shouted, "What are you doin' here?"

"Came to see you, obviously." The Doctor returned calmly and walked a few steps-only to nearly tumble to the ground.

Luckily, Rory was there in an instant to haul him back onto his feet, throwing his arm around the ailing Time Lord's shoulder and guiding him to the chair that was now unoccupied. Amy poured a glass of water and pushed it into his hands, which he drank gratefully. Rory had gone into nurse mode and had captured his wrist to check his pulse, followed by respiration.

"Doctor, you're in no condition to be wandering around hospital corridors. You've just come out of surgery not eight hours ago!" Rory chided.

It was only when the Doctor had drained it that he looked over to see Alex laying in the over-sized bed, attached to as many, if not more tubes and wires than he had been. A ventilator had been placed, and not to far off he could hear the slow beeps of a heart monitor. When he looked over to Amy, the Time Lord saw that she'd been crying.

"Amy," He croaked, "I am so sorry."

The red-head swept a few tears away and nodded. Amy cleared her throat, "He-he's gonna die, isn't he?"

He hesitated, but then answered carefully, "Not on my watch, Amy." He leaned over and embraced her.

"But the nurses said-"

"Trust me?" The Doctor broke in, stopping her mid-sentence.

The ginger's brows knit together, but she eventually whispered, "Yea, of course."

He glanced over to Rory now, "I have to get back to the TARDIS."

The nurse glared at his disobliging patient. "I guess there's no use telling you no or to rest, you'd just go anyway, right?"

A Cheshire-like grin spread across the Doctor's face as he nodded, causing Rory to sigh in resignation.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying you through the halls. I'm going to find a wheelchair. "

When he exited the hospital room, Amy was examining him seriously, "Doctor, are you really okay?"

"I'm always okay-" The Doctor began, but winced and held his afflicted side, his breath ragged. When the pain eased, he lobbed a half-hearted smile.

"You're not, are you?" she inquired with a serious tone.

The Time Lord's smile disappeared, "I'm going to have to be, Amy." He replied without looking at her. "Help me to the window, will you?"

Amy didn't move at first, but then threw her arm under his and guided him to the large window pane. When they looked out, the Doctor and Amy saw the small forms of River and a tall burly man next to her (who she could tell was good looking even from far away). Not far off was a massive ship that they had seen in the TARDIS, the Scythe.

"I don't understand why these Sky-whatevers haven't attacked River and that other guy yet."

"That's because they're waiting for me. I was the one who told them-"

"Doctor, " The ginger cut in, "don't even think about puttin' all the blame on yourself. Rory and I made the decision to adopt Alex. We're gonna take responsibility no matter what the consequences. But we will not give Alex over." She allowed him to see a small smile, "We've already sent a message down with River to those aliens."

The Doctor gaped at her for a moment, then chuckled. "I'm sure you gave them a piece of your mind."

======================================================================

TBC..


	14. Fighting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimatums and Fighting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so late in posting! I only have a little Android tablet that makes it very hard to copy and paste so I had to wait a couple of days to get on a computer! I also apologize because the next chapter might be delayed since I've now caught up on chapters and the next one is still being written. Please enjoy this one.

The Doctor was wheeled through the corridors by Rory, who remained quiet through the whole sojourn to the TARDIS. His sonic screwdriver buzzed as he tried to locate the blue box.

When they closed in to its proximity, the Doctor let out a cry of triumph, "Aha!" as it came into view. He withdrew the key and both entered the TARDIS who greeted them warmly. Luckily, the med-bay was on the "main floor" of the ship, so it was easy to reach. It hadn't taken long before they were surrounded by the white walls of the medical ward. He pointed to a cabinet, which he rummaged through until he found a vial filled with burgundy liquid. He half turned around in the chair and handed it to him.

"Rory, this is for Alex. You'll need to inject this at about 10 cc's worth of the medication."

His companion glanced from the medicine to him, "Will-will it cure him?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It will keep him from having the visions temporarily until I can figure out who's causing them."

Rory's eyebrows rose, " 'Who?' not 'what'?"

The Doctor didn't look at him, but rather concentrated on looking for another vial without answering the question.

"Doctor!" Rory sighed, "You've kept a lot of information from us. Please, this is Alex's life on the line." He paused, "You've known for a while, haven't you?"

The Timelord grimaced, his hand falling to his side from the drawer he was looking through.

"What if Samor gave Alex his visions so as to...cast dispersion on him? If he had a mental connection with the visions and told them that it was Alex..."

"But to what end? I mean just because he saw them loose a battle or something, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Not if said warrior was also a prince." The Doctor returned, returning to his search.

"Samor...is a prince?"

The Timelord nodded grimly, "If Samor was giving him the premonitions he also laced it with seizures designed as a safeguard if he-that is Alex, didn't die in 1692." The Doctor continued, "What I gave you will block them out temporarily. If I give Samor the same dose, he'll never harm Alex again." The Doctor winced as he started to half double over, his face pale.

Rory was side within three steps, putting his hands on the alien's shoulders. "Doctor, you need to ease your breathing. Take a few deep breaths."

The Doctor did so, enough to gasp out, "R-rory, third-cabinet on t-the right. There's a large hypo in the cabinet to your left."

His companion quickly looked through the drawers before finding it, retrieving alcohol swabs from a side cart that had appeared from the wall. Rory swiftly rolled up the sleeve, prepped the skin with an alcohol wipe, and pushed in the plunger. It took a moment, but when Rory looked up, the Doctor's breathing had eased and his eyes were shut. He thought the Timelord had finally fallen unconscious, but then the Doctor's eyes slowly opened and he took a few lungfuls of air.

"Doctor, you alright?" Rory asked, cautiously keeping his eye on his patient's vitals before covering the puncture mark.

The Timelord nodded, slowly rose from the wheelchair, heading through the corridors and out of the TARDIS, while Rory trotted to keep up.

"Doctor," Rory shouted as he shut the doors behind him, "where are you going?"

"I need to get down to River and Jack. " He stopped suddenly, rounded on him, pointing a finger at the vial, "and you need to give that to Alex."

"How are you going to get out of here? And are you sure you should be walking around?" His companion asked genuinely concerned.

"I have my methods." The Doctor chuckled, then his expression turned serious, "I'll be fine. Go, Rory. The sooner you administer that, the sooner we can stop Samor. Don't give him the medication until after the transmission. "

Rory nodded, "Right. Um-good luck, Doctor."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was just arriving out in the fields past the Sisters of the Infinite Schism's hospital. They sky was a deep cyan as sunlight from one of the rising suns began to rise over the horizon. River and Jack were waiting anxiously for the Doctor to appear, keeping a close eye on the spaceship.

"I wonder if he's even strong enough to get down here." Jack sighed looking back at the force-field behind them. "So..." he began slowly, trying to make conversation to break the doldrums, "tell me about your folks. How'd they meet?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "You want to do this now?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug, "Nothing better to do till the Doctor arrives, unless you've got a plan."

"I sort of...got my parents together." River said simply, seemingly not interested in the details.

"What? Like The Parent Trap?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Yes, except I knew who my parents were and I was growing up with them."

Jack looked over to her a little gobsmacked, "You grew up with them? Isn't that against the whole time-stream thing?"

She looked nonchalant by his surprise, "I really don't do rules, Jack. As I said before, my past is his-and their future. I was born in the 52nd century, but lived in 1969 until I went to school with Amy and Rory. It was when I was still under the control of Madam Kovarian. I knew that if Amy and Rory were together, they'd meet the Doctor. But it wasn't until they were both near 23 before that happened. I was trained to kill the Doctor. Mind you, it's not as though I didn't try but..."

"But instead you fell in love with him," Jack finished with a laugh, "Yeah, I know the feeling. He seems to have that effect on a lot off people. You look good for your age considering you were born 3100 years in the future. "

"And you're not bad looking for someone who's only a hundred years younger than me." She replied with a wink.

A warmth from her coat pocket drew River away from the conversation. She pulled out the Doctor's physic paper and read it.

_Hi Honey, I'm home._

River chuckled quietly and replaced the wallet back into her pocket as she heard a brief high pitched buzz, the barrier crackle and ceased out of exist for a moment before it re-appeared. Warm breath on her neck made her turn.

"Hello sweetie!"

Jack turned and opened his mouth to answer her but heard a low voice in a southern British accent.

"Miss me?" A skinny man with floppy brown hair asked as he shifted a small diamond pendant over his head and placed it in his pocket.

Jack looked over to him with some dismay, noting the young looking man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie.

"Doctor?" Jack inquired, looking him up and down with a grin. "New regeneration, huh? I swear you get cuter every time. Love the bow-tie, by the way."

The Time Lord adjusted the bowtie, and smiled at his wife. "See? bow ties are cool."

"Of course they are, sweetie," agreed River, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd hate to break this up," Jack interrupted, but it looks like we're done waiting." He pointed to the space craft who's hatch had opened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Samor watched the read-outs on this Captain Jack Harkness with some interest. So Harkness was a former Time Agent from the 51st century now living in the 21st? Why would anyone from such a distant planet in the future live somewhere as primitive as Sol 3 in that era?

His attention turned to the outbound camera that captured a shield sizzling away for a nanosecond before re-appearing. He could see the two humans talking to someone, though not to each other. After a moment, there was a further ripple, then the Doctor's figure materialized. It lead Samor to realize with some anger that the Time Lord had been there for some moments before he noticed.

Pounding the console in anger, he turned. "Kontens and Fodec, with me!" He rose from the captain's chair and went swiftly to the transporter room.

The two inferior officers glanced at one another uneasily, before following their captain.

The Doctor straightened up and tensed ever so slightly as he watched the three Sky Djinn walk down the ramp of their ship and made a beeline right for them. When the two groups were two feet from one another, Captain Samor looked over the Doctor.

"I would have half expected for you to be laying in one of the hospital beds." Samor offered, in neither a considerate or remorseful tone of voice.

The Doctor shrugged, "I was," he paused, but then grinned, "but decided that I would be more use here."

"To plead for the life of that little...savage?" Sneered Captain Samor.

"That 'savage'" The Doctor returned angrily, "is the son of my best friends and is a precious child." After a moment, he paused and his face becoming more soft, gesturing to Jack. "Oh, I've been rude. This is my friend Jack Harkness, citizen of Sol 3, leader of Torchwood."

The expressions of Kotens and Fodec at that name were ones of unease. The Doctor noticed this and his eyebrows rose. So the history of Torchwood had proceeded itself, it seemed. Perhaps they had heard about the Sycorax having been blown out of the sky several years before?

"I think you should know," River broke in, "that my mum and dad are-were very adamant about adopting the boy. But now he's dying."

She pressed a button on a large wristband and a hologram of both Amy and Rory came into view, making them nearly as tall and life-like as though they were there, even displaying the entire room.

"Amy? Rory?" The Doctor called out to them.

The couple turned as though facing them, both looking worn and sad. The hostile aliens had been shown that Amy had been crying at some point as her mascara was clumped and running. Their expressions changed to one of slight surprise.

"Doctor? You alright?"

"I'm fine Amy." The Doctor reassured her.

"Who's the guy next to you?" She asked, as her face got closer to the camera lens.

"Captain Jack Harkness, m'am." Jack saluted then winked, "nice to meet you."

"Jack," The Doctor reprimanded the man next to him rolling his eyes.

"What?! I'm just being polite. " Jack said in a mock defensive tone.

Someone behind the group cleared his throat, "If you're done, I believe we have something to discuss?" Captain Samor snapped.

The Doctor's expression turned serious, "Yes. I was getting to that. Amy, Rory, let them see the child."

The couple glanced at one another before turning the camera on their son so that the Sky Djinn could see the little boy.

The faces of the two inferior officers behind Captain Samor took on a look that was filled with regret and guilt.

"I know what caused him to be in this condition...but what I want to know is why?" The Doctor rounded on Samor, his hazel eyes narrowed at the opposing alien.

Samor however, did not step back as he had done. The captain's startled visage was soon replaced by a stony expression. "And you are accusing me?"

"No, but I'm warning you to be very careful. That child is under my protection and I won't let you harm him."The Doctor stated.

"Captain Samor," It was Amy who spoke next, "Rory and I don't care about his challenges, but if you caused the seizures that will take his life, then it's unforgivable."

"Amy!" Rory admonished nervously.

"Shut up, Rory." She snapped back, "My own child was abducted and brainwashed in order to hurt my best friend." She nodded to the Doctor, "I won't let another kid be hurt for someone's ulterior motive. Me and Rory will protect him with our lives. If you want our son, you're gonna have to get through my husband and I."

"Hell hath no fury, Samor." The Doctor taunted with a cocky smile. "Let's see, that's what..five against three?"

"Except you forget I have a whole crew in my ship." Commented Samor.

"And I have a hospital full of scary feline nurses," The Doctor returned, jerking his thumb back towards the hospital, "and my two friends." His expression turned serious, "Captain Samor, is your pride so great that you'd be willing to take the life of a child to keep the secret of your failure?"

All eyes now went to the Sky Djinn captain who stood stock still for a moment. " Who says I have failed?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, you didn't kill me, for a start."

"Small oversight, I'm tired of playing games." Captain Samor sneered and raised his weapon to The Doctor's chest and fired, but Jack stepped in front of the Time Lord. With a cry of pain, Jack collapsed to the ground.

"Take her!" Samor ordered back to his inferiors, who hesitated and then grabbed both her wrists, but not before she had pulled out her own weapon, only to have plucked out of her hands by Samor. The Doctor had his hands in the air trying to show that he was not hostile while pleading to let her go. When Captain Samor turned with a un-nerving snarl on his face.

"All's fair. You have a hostage, and now so do I." He turned to his subordinates, "Take her to my ship!"

River struggled, but was not able to break free, or perhaps she did not want to do so. Her weapon was drawn to his chest by Samor, who also retreated into the waiting spacecraft. It had taken off, but not before pulled out his sonic and took readings of it's direction. When it had disappeared, the Doctor raced to Jack and shook his shoulder.

"Jack! C'mon, get up!"

The Captain's eyes popped open and he thrashed for a moment until he recognized the Doctor.

"You're okay, you're okay." The Doctor re-assured him.

When he'd recovered from his shock, the Doctor took him by the arm and pulled him up. "We need to follow that ship. Are you alright?"

Jack nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah. You?"

The Doctor winced, but nodded, "Fine. I need to get to the TARDIS." He looked up at the sky for a moment. "Amy and Rory are going to be angry with me for having gotten River kidnapped again." He said the last part quietly.

"I don't think so." Jack replied, "From what I've seen, she could have easily broken free from them. I think she had a plan all along."

The pair slowly made their way up to the hospital, there steps slow before they reached the hospital doors, The Doctor hopping on one foot and sweat beaded his forehead by the end of their sojourn. Luckily, Rory was waiting and, throwing his arm around the Doctor's shoulder, lifted most of the wait off his injured foot.

Rory spoke first as he helped plop the Doctor in a wheelchair (much to the Doctor's protest). "Amy-Amy saw the whole thing. She thinks-River went willingly." He said, taking the Doctor's vitals, "We need to get you back to bed."

"No!" The Doctor asserted, "I'm not going to leave her in their hands. "I need to get to the TARDIS."

Jack and Rory looked at each other, "Fine, Doctor, but I'm coming with you." Jack announced. He turned to Rory, "Rory, right? Are you coming with us?"

Rory hesitated, "I think the Doctor will need someone to look after his wounds. I forgot, I saw you shot, are you injured?"

"I heal easy, don't worry." Jack replied.

The Doctor just waved it off, putting his head in his hand for a moment before raising his head. "I just need another booster. "

"Alright, Doctor." Rory agreed finally.

"Thanks, Rory." The Doctor grinned, "Don't worry, I'll bring River back safe and sound, you have my promise on that."

"A-and Captain Samor?"

The Doctor's smile soon deepened into a frown, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Keep an eye on Alex. That medication should be working, but for now, you need to keep an eye on him. "  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor couldn't help but grin when Jack entered the TARDIS with his mouth agape. The sentient machine hummed a warm greeting to the Captain. Jack watched with amusement as The Doctor leaped around the console, while he looked around the new settings. The old Steampunk style control panel was replaced with a more playful and somewhat modern style, and the metal grid floor had been replaced by a clear glass one.

His delight in the new look of the TARDIS was cut short when he heard the Doctor groan and slump over the console.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, helping him to the jump seat nearby, then breathlessly looked up to the sentient machine.

"Where's the med-bay, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS thrummed, pleading with Jack to help her Time Lord. Jack was about to turn when he felt a tug at his sleeve. "I'm-fine Jack."

"You're obviously not," countered Jack. "Look I'm gonna go find the med-bay, and maybe start some tea."

He turned quickly, letting the TARDIS guide him to the med-bay. The Captain swept up the needed supplies that he was directed to, and quietly thanked the time machine as he rushed back to the console room. When he'd injected the dose into his arm. Jack was relieved to see the Doctor's features relax as he checked his pulse as the Doctor slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Jack grinned to himself. _No matter how much he changes, he always looks cute when he sleeps._ He frowned, _I wonder how long he can keep going like this. _He shrugged off his coat and draped it over the Doctor's shoulders, marveling at the Doctor's young looking face before he headed off to look for the kitchen to make some tea.__

__TO BE CONTINUED..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kudos and for reading!


	15. Planning and a lot of Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which planning and a lot of running is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to write, I had major writer's block. And I also apologize if this chapter is short.

River Song looked out from her cell on board the "Scythe" with some exasperation. It figured that she would find herself behind a set of bars again after being released from Stormcage. It had been lucky that the Doctor hadn't been injured further in the ensuing fight that had broke out, and fortunate that Jack was immortal. Still, she hadn't meant for him to get shot. River knew that her Doctor would get her back, so now would be the opportune moment to speak with Captain Samor's two officers. She pulled her hallucinogenic lipstick and applied it to her lips, just in case.

As it so happened, the one called Fodec entered the brig, holding a tray in one hand, his face unreadable as they made eye contact. The officer shifted uncomfortable as he opened the cell door and handed her the tray.

"I was-told to give you a meal."

River nodded, "Thank you." She replied tersely as she took the tray.

There was pause, then Fodec spoke up, "I'm-we're sorry about this."

"I'm sure you are." sniffed River, not looking up at him.

He said, in a more quiet tone, "I am sorry about this." This made River look at him, and her eyebrows rose.

Fodec shifted his feet and continued, "I didn't mean for your husband to get injured. It was an accident."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to really. And besides, I think you a have a more pressing concern. Don't you think you should care about the little boy your captain seems to put in harms way? It's lucky that four adults were looking out for him." Her eyes narrowed. "So maybe you can tell me why you haven't said anything against your captain about his behavior?"

"How am I suppose to do that?" Fodec snapped suddenly, "It's not like I can appeal to-"

"The king and queen? Samor is a prince, after all." River responded. At this, the officer started, his mouth slightly agape.

"How long have you-?"

"For a while. The Doctor was doing a little research in his ship when he discovered it." River responded calmly.

At this, Fodec became abashed. "It's not like they would listen to me, anyway. I'm just a lieutenant in the fleet."

"But they would listen to the Doctor, because he's the kind of person who would tell them what Captain Samor has done."

"And why would he do that?" Fodec asked tersely

"He doesn't like injustices, especially toward one who can't defend himself." River answered truthfully.

There was a pause in the conversation, and then the officer continued, "D-do those humans really care for the child that much?" he asked quietly.

River nodded.

"And they plan to...what's that word? Adopt him? What does that mean?" Fodec queried, now genuinely curious.

"It means that Amy and Rory plan to take the child into their lives and home and care for him the rest of their lives."

Fodec's face wrinkled in concentration, "And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Well, do you want to stop your captain from this tyrannical escapade, or let him carry on without saying a word?" She asked seriously.

The officer seemed to think about it for a moment before pressing a button on his communicator watch, "Kotens, please come down to the brig. I am having some trouble with the prisoner. "  
=====================================================================

When the Doctor woke nearly thirty minutes later, he could smell the distinct aroma of tea. He also felt a heavy fabric keeping him warm and comfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack running his hand over the Galliferyan text on the console. "Jack?" the Doctor called out hoarsely, still a little too tired to raise his voice any further.

The Captain sprinted over to his friend, "Doctor, how are you feeling now?"

He groaned and pushed off the coat from his shoulders, "Better," though the Doctor still held a hand to his head.

Jack supported the Doctor as he stood, "Should you be getting up?"

"No choice," He replied, "How far off are we?"

"About 30 minutes." Jack pursed his lips, "How do you think we should proceed?"

The Doctor went to the console control panel and typed in a destination, then looked over to him. "You still have your vortex manipulator?" When Jack nodded in the affirmative, he continued. "Good, we'll park on the planet Feldy Minor.." he pointed to a planet on the monitor, "and teleport directly to the ship." The Torchwood leader was about to protest when the Doctor cut him off. " I don't want to take the TARDIS onto the "Scythe".

"I understand," Jack agreed, "I won't let anything happen to you though." He grinned.  
=====================================================================

Fodec and Kotens looked at their prisoner with mouths agape. "You want us to start a mutiny against the captain?! Are you insane?!"

"Do you want him to continue in this manner? What if someone else gets in his way?!" River argued, aggravated by the two alien's hesitation.

They looked at one another in contemplation, and both bit their lips. Finally, seeming to be in the same mindset, Fodec whispered, "What must we do?"

"You need to let me out of this cell for a start," commanded River.

Both Kotens and Fodec looked nervous before, in one glance, they agreed. Fodec placed his hand on the security lock and the electrified gold bars disappeared in a millisecond.

River nodded her head in thanks and proceeded out into the corridor with a measure of confidence.

"Just what do you plan to do?" Kotens asked suddenly.

She turned and smiled at the pair, "Oh I plan to motivate him. My husband will be here any moment to come to my aid, though I need hardly tell you that I can handle myself." River chuckled, sauntering away from them. Her features turned serious as she addressed them, "You have to start a rumor of a mutiny, cause the captain to start loosing control of his crew. Meanwhile, you'll need to let him know that I've escaped, so the crew will start looking for me and I can make my way up to the bridge. I assume that's where he is?"

Kotens looked at his watch, "Actually m'am, he'd be in his quarters."

River smirked, "Even better."

====================================================================  
The captain read the computer, annoyed at the data. Growling with frustration, he pushed his chair from the desk and paced his quarters.  
How was he suppose to disperse suspicion on himself? The only way he knew was to dispose of the evidence, so to speak. But that was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. Surely it would be easy to be rid of the woman, however this "Doctor" was much to clever to be rid of easily. Plus there wasn't an easy way to deal with the two humans shielding the boy. The Doctor had been correct in saying that the hospital's shield, and the nurses would protect its patients.  
If his parents, the king and queen found out what he had been doing, he'd surely be punished, if not disowned. He hadn't exactly been discreet with his crew either, and the Captain contemplated how he could silence them. No doubt that advancement in rank or monetary rewards would buy their secrecy in the manner.

He was contemplating all of this when the intercom of his computer alerted him of an incoming call.

"Captain, that woman, River Song, has escaped the brig." Fodec had reported with some panic in his voice.

"What?!" Samor roared and stalked over to the com to pound on the 'receive' button. "Report!"

"She..seems to have had a hidden device we didn't know about, sir." the inferior officer responded nervously.

"Well then, find her!" The captain snapped slamming the button again, placing his weapon within reach.

His anger was volcanic when he heard the chime of his quarters.

"Come in!" He shouted, thinking that it was one of his crew, and therefore did not turn around in his pacing as the door swished open.

"What do you want?!" Samor snipped impatiently. When there was no reply he turned to address the person at his threshold...and was greeted by the form of River Song.  
=====================================================================

The Doctor and Jack landed on the jungle planet of Feldy Minor, which was like the rain forests on Earth, complete with sounds of animals calling out in the night, and branches nearby rustling with unknown creatures.

"The sooner we get off this planet, the better Doc." Shuddered Jack.

"Don't call me Doc!" hissed the Doctor, but grew silent when he heard the rustling growing closer.

"Umm...Jack, maybe we should go." The Timelord whispered.

Jack just chuckled, "What's the matter, Doctor? I didn't peg you as a scaredy-cat."

"I'm not!" The Doctor snapped, but both froze as they heard a snapping branch from behind them.

"Hang on." Jack called out, pulling out a torch from his pocket and shining it into the bushes.

The sound grew louder and then the pair found themselves face to face with a huge lizard.

"AHHHH!" Both men yelped.

Jack's hand tightened over the Doctor's bicep. "What kind of lizard is that?!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and turned it on the creature, then read the data.

"It's a Haurong, an alien version of a Coelophysis...dinosaur." The Doctor shouted back to his companion.

"Dangerous?" Jack asked with a small bit a worry.

"Yeeah." Returned the Doctor, "Run!"

The two took off into the forest, the Haurong not far behind and giving chase. Both men were running through the undergrowth, which was treacherous enough in the daytime, let alone by darkness without a torch. The Doctor's foot caught under a sticky plant, hurtling him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed, running to help his friend up. The dinosaur barred down in with the snarl, making The Doctor and Jack yelled in unison before the Time Agent pressed his vortex manipulator. A moment later, the dark forest had been replaced by a brightly lit corridor and slick metal walls of a spaceship.

The Doctor scanned the hallway with his sonic screwdriver, "We're on the Sythe."

"God, I forgot about all the running I do with you, Doctor." Jack gasped, putting a hand through his hair. "We have to find your...wife? Never thought I'd say that. She's probably still in the brig."

The Doctor laughed quietly, "If I know her, she's probably broken out by now."

"Then we'd better split up and look for her."

Agreeing to a meeting point, Jack and The Doctor went their separate ways.  
==================================================================

"What do you want?" Captain Samor demanded again stalking over to the entryway.

"Only to talk, surely there's nothing wrong with that, is there Captain?" River said with a superficial smile.

The alien took her by the wrist and stuck his face very close to hers.

"Your suppose to be in the brig!" Captain Samor hissed.

"And now I'm obviously not," Shrugged River. "Being a good girl isn't in my nature Captain."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The Captain looked dazed for a moment and then smiled.

"Now," River whispered, what were we talking about?"

The Captain chuckled, a dark smile growing on his face as his vice like grip went to her other wrist. "I don't think that will work on me, Miss Song. I've heard about your hallucinogenic lipstick. "

At that moment. Captain Samor's intercom at his desk beeped. He growled with anger, glaring from his desk to her.

"Yes?!" He shouted, not keeping his irritation at the situation in check."

"Captain," The voice of a lowly ensign now overcame the room, "You're needed on the bridge. There's been a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Samor snapped, annoyed by his inferior officer's lack of military decorum.

"W-were being held captive, sir." The voice returned in a shaking tone.

"I think you'd better come with me, Ms. Song." Captain Samor commented, pushing into the corridor and dragging her along by his side.

River for her part, looked over at the grey metal walls and grinned inwardly. Within the corridor, a message had been written that only she could read, courtesy of the sonic screwdriver.

_YOWZA!_

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs and Yowza, see what I did there? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A startling show of power is unleahed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Has it really been two months since I've updated? Sorry for the long delay.
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for wait. Thanks to those who have given kudos for this story! We're nearly to the dramatic end!

As both the Captain and his captive arrived on the bridge, there was a sight that brought joy to one and disbelief in the other. Jack stood causally in a doorway, weapon outstretched. The Doctor meanwhile, was sitting in the Captain's chair as if he were the commander, which swiveled to face them as the pair arrived.

"Ah Captain Samor, glad you could make it." The Doctor began pleasantly, I'm sure you remember my friend Jack?" He motioned over to the leader of Torchwood as if he were introducing a new neighbor.

Captain Samor's mouth drooped slightly with shock. "I killed you!"

Jack chuckled with a raised eyebrow, "Guess you didn't."

"I think that you should know that I've already had the king and queen contacted and that we're on our way back to the home planet once we make a pick up. " The Doctor informed him.

Captain Samor's face slacked with some disbelief. "You have no right-" he began, but the Doctor stood quickly and in a matter of steps, stood only inches away from him.

"You've lost your right to make the decisions, Captain." The Doctor hissed.

Samor remained impassive, "And what of the crew?"

"They were following your orders, perhaps unwisely. But seeing that they were doing nothing to actually harm the child and their statements from personal logs, the crew won't be charged."

"Well, you seem to have everything in place to destroy me, don't you, Doctor?" Samor sneered, "Save for one thing," He pulled River in front of him, "Your pretty wife here."

"Oh I wouldn't be to confident about that," The Doctor laughed, "She's not just any woman."

"She a Time Lord, like you, Doctor. I've been doing my research just as you have." Samor returned in a malevolent tone.

"And she is still in the room, thank you!" River said in an irate tone. River brought her free hand to dig her fingernails into his cheek. The Captain, enraged now, took her wrist and clenched it tightly until everyone in the room heard a crack! followed by a cry of pain. Samor pushed River away, causing her to fall down the few steps, feet from her husband's side. The crew looked on with dismay and terror at their Captain.

"River!" The Doctor called out in panic as he rushed to his wife and helped her sit up. River cradled her now broken wrist that was bruised and becoming marginally swollen.

"Captain Samor, you will surrender now! We are officially taking over the vessel!" The captain turned to see Koten and Fodec with thier weapons drawn and aimed at their superior officer.

"What is this?" Demanded Samor, "You will pay with your lives for your insubordination and treason against your crown prince!"

Jack drew near the younger officer, weapons also drawn. "Nice work! What are you doing after the mutiny?" He winked.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Jack, there's a time and place."

"That's what I am hoping for, Doc." The leader of Torchwood grinned.

"We won't ask again! Drop your weapon and surrender!" Kotens shouted.

"You brought this on," hissed Samor turning his gun to the Time Lord couple. He fired, but instead of hitting River or the Doctor, a strangled cry rang out as Fodec's limp, lifeless body fell next to her.

"That's enough!" Kotens screeched, his own weapon drawn.

The Doctor raised his hands defensively, drawing closer to his adversary. "Captain Samor, we can talk this out. All you need to do is release your mental hold on the boy and be on your way. You will never ever hear from him again."

"You think I will just give up? Are you stupid, or just insane?" Captain Samor spat.

The Doctor's hazel eyes narrowed, "I'm called the Oncoming Storm for a reason." The Doctor responded quietly, his voice edged with threat.

Samor grabbed the Doctor by the chin, a rueful smile growing on his face. "I'd like to see you try."

At that moment, the Captain felt a pinch on his wrist. He instantly released his grip on his adversary, looking wildly toward the Doctor.

"What have you done?!" Samor thundered.

"Severing your physic line with Alex," The Doctor explained, then smiled, "You won't ever harm him again."

The captain held his wrist, fuming for a moment before turning to his glare to the three intruders, "You've angered me enough, that was the final straw. You'll pay dearly for interfering. Doctor, since we've done our research on another, I'm sure you're fully aware that I am a prince."

"I am." the Doctor replied, wondering where this was going.

"Then I am sure you know that I have a power that far exceeds even the population of my people? Something along the lines of an illusion channel."

The Doctor, in response, stood in the way of River who was crouched on the floor. "You can torture me all you want, but River and Jack aren't guilty of taking that child. Please don't harm them."

"I have every intention to, Doctor." Samor announced, "then the two stupid humans that are protecting that brat. And perhaps I'll have your precious River and Jack watch."

Samor pointed a finger at the Doctor, who dropped to one knee as a buzzing in his mind turned into a swarm. Images filled his head; the broken bodies of Amy and Rory on dust strewn floors. Alex standing over them, eyes wide as plates with horror. River laying face down in a grassy field. Jack screaming as he died and returned to life over and over again. The glassy dome of the hospital with massive holes in it, like it had on Gallifrey, while the screams of innocents filled the air. The Doctor screamed hoarsely as his body was wracked with horrid pain that he'd never known before in all his lives.

It was the yells from River that snapped him out of his illusions. He found himself laying on the floor, pain still flowing to every region of his body. It took all his strength to turn his head (but not without excruciating pain) to look up at her frightened expression. Jack kneeled next to him, asking if he was alright, before drawing his gun up to Samor's chest. The alien captain sensed it and fired several shots into Jack's body. He fell heavily to the ground, with wounds that would no doubt leave him "dead" for several hours.

"Take them to the brig!" Samor ordered. When none of the inferior officers dared to move, Samor bellowed, "That is an order from your prince!"

Kotens and three other officers scrambled to do what they were ordered, helping the Doctor stand and escorting him from the bridge. He was followed by River who's hands were firmly held behind her back, causing her to wince as her broken wrist was manhandled.

"Kotens!" Samor called, making the younger turn slightly pale.

"Yes, Captain?" Kotens replied slightly nervous.

"See that our prisoners don't escape again, otherwise you'll suffer the same fate as your fellow officer there. Make sure they are stripped of all their weapons." He ordered, nodding to the body of Fodec.

"Yes, Captain." he said, a knot forming in his throat.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It was nearly an hour later when an officer returned to the brig, one that they recognized from the bridge. The Sky Djinn was dark haired with unusual amber colored eyes that darted about in a uneasy fashion, before locking eyes with the prisoners who were in a separate cell.

"Don't worry, I am not here by order of Samor, I am here by officer Kotens." He blurted out in a squeaky high pitched tone, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out River's Vortex Manipulator.

"Mr. Kotens told me that you must reach the Hospital of the Sisters of the Infinite Schism before this ship does and warn them." He glanced over to Jack and the Doctor's cell, "And both of these men are in need of medical attention."

"No," The Doctor's weary voice called out as he gingerly forced himself to sit up, "Jack and I will stay here. You have to warn your parents, River."

" I can't just leave you two here! God knows what he will do to you, and to Kotens if he knows I've escaped!" River argued.

"We've tampered with the security footage so that it shows you from earlier in this cell. It's a bit old fashioned, but still works. Samor has returned to his quarters for the night. " The officer explained, "As long as you return..."

"Jack and I stand a better chance." He looked over to the Time Agent who was still, "Go, River."

River nodded, taking and strapping on the huge bracelet(with some help), after the Sky Djinn unlocked her cell. She was just about to leave when she heard her husband call out to her.

"Come here." The Doctor whispered, carefully reaching between the bars and gently held her injured wrist. There was a rising golden glow that enveloped her appendage, making River gasp. "No-stop it, stop it!" Within moments, the bruised and swollen wrist had returned to normal.

The Doctor kissed her now healed hand, "How does that feel now?" he asked softly to his wife.

"I don't know, let's find out." She responded, slapping him across the face, leaving him looking rather gobsmacked. "That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! You embarrass me." River snapped.

The Doctor turned his head away, unable to look at his wife. River addressed the officer. "I'll be back soon. " She affirmed.

"River, the TARDIS is on Feldy Minor." The Doctor informed her when he finally found his voice again.

She nodded curtly in response, turning to the Sky Djinn. "What's your name, honey?"

"Rabanda, m'am." He replied respectfully.

She smiled kindly, "Thank you, and please thank Kotens for helping us. We'll help you free yourselves from Samor's grip. " River pressed the button in the middle of the bracelet, disappearing in a flash of light.

And nearly a minute later, after flashing a re-assuring grin at him, the Doctor's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limply to the solid floor.

TBC...


	17. Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Samor levels the playing field.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took months to post. I've not had a computer until quite recently.

Chapter 17:

Samor watched as the blue box appeared in the corridor of the hospital, thanks to the superior hacking skills of one of his lowly ensigns. He watched the River Song woman exit from the craft, just as he knew that she would escape from the cell of his brig. No doubt she was going to warn the two other feeble humans that he was on his way. No matter, this would give the Doctor more "incentive" to hand over the boy.

When the wild-haired woman had departed, Samor called to Ensign Claib in a clipped tone, "Claib, you've got the comm."

"Yes, sir." The ensign replied with trepidation.

Samor tapped the vortex manipulator that Kotens had confiscated from the Doctor's wife. He knew from the readings of the coordinates that it was set to warp into the time space machine. In a flash of light he disappeared, re-appearing in front of the double doors of a large console room. The room was bathed in an orange light, while the moorings were of a turquoise color. Curling his lip at the garish colors, Samor made his way up to the control panels. The TARDIS seemed to groan under protest. Despite several sharp shocks to the intruder when he touched the control panel, Samor remained undaunted.

His work done, the captain stood. "It's all just leverage, dear." He said maliciously, and exited the TARDIS with his his mission accomplished.

The thrumming mechanical wheezing from the hallway caught Amy and Rory's attention. Both of them turned, their hearts in their throats. River Song stepped in, her face slightly pale and worried. Her expression confirmed their fears, she had to leave the Doctor behind in the _Sycthe_.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's Alex?" Their daughter began first.

At this, Amy smiled slightly, "See for yourself."

Her new little brother was sitting up, cheerfully eating a bowl of fruit. He grinned at her when he took his eyes of the puzzle he was playing with.

"The nurses hardly could believe it when he woke up and wanted to eat." Rory explained, "They believed it was a miracle." He beamed at River. The grin faded after a moment, "River, how is the Doctor?"

"He..Samor tortured him, and broke my wrist. The Doctor used some of his regeneration energy to heal it." River replied quietly, "One of the crew helped me escape the brig so I could warn you that they were coming. I'll leave the TARDIS here and teleport back to the Scythe. She will protect all of you once you..."

"River," Amy interrupted, "We can't let you fight by yourself."

"And we are going to protect each other." Rory replied with conviction.

"What can you do? You have to stay alive, at least for the boy, and for the Doctor. River argued, with a tone of concern drenched within her voice.

"You make us feel like we're not good enough. " Amy said sadly, not looking at her daughter.

River looked at them with a frown, "I didn't mean it that way. He-you are his best friends, he doesn't want either of in the crossfire. He wants to keep you safe. This isn't just about you, it's about what is best for all of us. I think the crew of the Sycthe is turning on Prince Samor after he hurt me and the Doctor, and killed one of his crew members that tried to stop him."

"Which crew member?" Amy asked hoarsely.

"Fodec," River replied with a tone of sadness, "He stepped in the way of a weapon, and saved us both."

A remorseful glance crossed her parents' face. Fodec and Kotens look of concern when the Doctor had been shot had affirmed that they were only following orders, and did not warrant violence.

"I need to go, I have to get back to the Doctor and Jack." River said finally, "I think there's a lot of dissent on board the Sycthe. I think the crew can stop Samor if we help. The Captain-Samor will try to bargain us as exchange for Alex, but we won't let that happen. You need to tell Hame that the quarantine shield must be raised. It should hold, But if not..." she paused, "you both will have no choice to take refuge in the TARDIS."

Amy and Rory nodded seriously, holding her hand for a moment. "Be careful River, and take care of the Doctor. And...come back"

At this, River smiled slightly, "Of course I will. Take care of each other, mother." She replied, turning towards the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabanda could only utter a short cry of alarm as the Doctor slumped limply to the cell block pavement. Immediately, the officer lowered the security bars and rushed in to kneel beside him. He rolled the Doctor onto his back and checked his pulse.

A load gasp behind Rabanda jump and whirl around as Jack thrashed back into life. It took a moment for the former Time Agent to re-orient himself, but then his attention was on the Doctor.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Jack called to the other man.

"I-I dunno," Rabanda managed to stammer an explanation, "Samor broke that River Song woman's wrist. There was- a golden light and he healed her. When the lady disappeared, he fainted."

"Let me out, I need to check his condition." Jack asked firmly.

Rabanda hesitated for a moment or two before nodding and lowering the security on Jack's cell. Both men rushed over to where the Doctor lay prone. After checking his condition, Jack looked up to Rabanda, "He's fine for the moment. Using that regeneration energy when he's weak made him pass out. Here, help me get him up on the bed. And no-that's not an advance."

The men lifted the Doctor onto the cot, while Jack gently tugged his bow-tie loose. At that moment, The Doctor's eyes flickered open.

"Hey-don't do that, it's my best feature. Bowties are cool." The Doctor grimaced.

"Are you all right?" Rabanda asked as he helped the Doctor who was trying to sit up.

"King of okay," The Doctor muttered, straightening his clothes.

"You need to lie down, Doctor." Jack affirmed.

"m'fine Jack." The Doctor muttered, struggling to stay upright, linking his arm around Jack's to stay standing, his bangs obscuring his eyes.

"Doctor, I don't understand why Samor is so..adamant about this child? We all have the power to predict the future, why is this child so important to the-to Samor's future?

The Doctor raised his head up to the ceiling trying to think but then started. "Of course!" He swayed for a moment and had to be steadied by Rabanda, "What if the fight Samor was to lose was against me all along. The child was brought to his attention and so was "disposed" of more or less along side his parents who protested?"

"But what about the King and Queen?" Rabanda inquired, "surely they would have stopped this!"

"He had this planned behind their backs, in secret corridors and what not. It would be easy enough for him to forge a letter of removal to peasants. Not all people on the planet are mind readers or even powerful."

"But this kid is?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "even in advanced culture, family genetics aren't totally predictable."

"How are we going to defeat-" Rabanda began, but was cut off by the sound of a com in the side panel.

"Rabanda!" The sharp tone of Samor came over the intercom, "Bring our prisoners up to the bridge. I think there's something they should see."

 

The younger officer shot a look of apprehension towards the two men before leading them out of the brig.

"Ah, gentleman," Samor began smoothly when they had arrived at the main hub of the ship, "I'm glad you could join us. I think there is something you both need to witness." He pressed a button against the panel and the live feed of the TARDIS spinning out of control, hurtling to the planet much like it had it when he first regenerated.

"I believe that your wife has escaped onto your ship."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the TARDIS, sparks flew from the control panel while the ship shuddered and spun out of control.

"What's the matter with you!" River shouted, as she pressed a few buttons in hopes of getting control. Pushing a lock of her curly hair from her face, River looked uo to see the planet below coming into view very fast. At this rate, she would crash.

The archeologist rushed around the panel, trying every sequence she knew to try. When nothing worked, River bit her lip, and braced herself against the monitor's arm. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

Her eyes flicked to the screen one last time and noted that the impact would be in ten seconds. Silently, she counted down, closing her eyes when she reached one.

The Doctor turned his head away when he heard the impact, while Jack gaped at the scene of the plummeting TARDIS that caused it to create a shallow crater. When he looked over to Samor, a sly grin was pasted on his face. The time agent could see the Doctor looking pale and livid.

"Confirmed, no life signs." One of the ensigns at the control panel reported back, while shooting a regretful glance towards the Doctor.

"How many casualties will you cause to bring me down, Doctor? Give me the child, and this will all stop."

"Why, so you can kill him like you just did River?" The Doctor snarled, "I really don't think so."

"Fine, then your little pets are next. Take them out of my sight!" Samor demanded, shooing them away.

As they were marched away back to their cells, Jack watched a single tear fall from the Doctor's eye. He didn't say anything, as he knew that there was nothing that could be said to one who was grieving. Jack knew this from over 200 years of experience.

The sound of sparks arching from the console panel caused River Song to open her eyes. She carefully brought herself to her knees, and gasped as a pain issued from her side. Broken rib River assumed. She gingerly put her hand to he now dislocated shoulder. "Thanks for protecting me, old girl." River whispered, looking up at the shattered glass from the Time rotor that was now scattered in small shards on the floor. She knew that the TARDIS would repair herself again, and with that knowledge firmly in hand, River pressed a few coordinates into her vortex manipulator. In a flash, River found herself in the room with her parents and new brother, where she promptly fainted.

**TBC...**


	18. Assurances and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are assurances and arguments....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that it's been a long time, but here it is, the next chapter. I am working on making a schedule so that I can work on certain fics on certain days. Two Worlds will be every Tuesday or every other Tuesday since I'm close to finishing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor sat in the brig cell, his head hung and hands clasped behind him as he paced around the small perimeter.

"Doctor, you can't get emotional, you don't think right when you do." Jack affirmed, "What is our next move?"

The Doctor lifted his head and Jack could see the devastation on his face, "She use to say that."

"The TARDIS is a sentient being, right? Maybe she protected River at the last minute." Jack offered, hoping to pull his friend out of the gloom so as to focus on the task at hand.

The Doctor just shook his head, "Whatever happened, the TARDIS was tampered with, with the damage that it sustained earlier..." He trailed off, "But it's not entirely impossible."

"Good, she may be alive then. Now think, what will we do?" Jack inquired.

"I don't know." The Doctor said finally, shaking his head, "The crew is afraid to go against their prince. If we can't get them behind us..."

"Doctor..." a voice called softly from the corridor. Kotens appeared, wary of the security cameras, and made his way to the holding cell.

"Kotens," The Time Lord noted the clouded look on the officer, "What's happened?"

The officer drew breath before he spoke, "The crew have opted to take part in the mutiny. You were right, we can't let him hurt anyone else. Tell us what we have to do."

"We can't let anyone else get in his way, that is the main thing. This ship cannot make it back to the planet..." The Doctor explained.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory," Amy called softly to her husband, who was sitting next to their daughter's hospital bed, watching her slow steady breaths. She had not been badly hurt, save for the broken ribs and shoulders. The nurses had sedated her and determined that she would be fine with a few days rest. Amy was holding Alex on her lap, running her hand through his hair as he slept as well. "Do you think the Doctor's alright?"

Rory didn't look at her, "I don't know Amy. I know he'll talk he way out of everything, it's his M.O." At this, both of them chuckled.

"I don't want to loose him, Rory, not again, not ever." Amy said solemnly, "Do you think we made the right decision?"

"Amy, you were so adamant about adopting Alex, and now you don't know? You said yourself that he doesn't have any family." Rory stammered.

"I'm not saying he's not worth saving. Even the Doctor wouldn't ignore a crying child. But, I don't want anyone else to get killed on our behalf." She finished the last sentence with a whisper.

"If we have to put everyone in this hospital into the TARDIS to protect them, then that's what we'll do. And I'll go rescue the Doctor, if it even comes to that."

Amy smiled, "Rory..."

"Hmmm?" Her husband seemed not to be paying attention.

"It's kinda sexy."

Rory let a sly smile over take him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I have a plan." The Doctor said, after a few moments. "I can use the sonic screwdriver to block Samor's psychic powers for a moment-"

"You can do that?" Jack interrupted looking gobsmacked, "Then why the hell didn't you do it earlier and let it go that far?"

"I had to see-" The Doctor ran a hand through his fringe, "I had to see how powerful Samor's power was, and if my sonic could handle it."

"And?" Kotens prompted somewhat eagerly, "Can it?"

The Doctor nodded, "I can get him to try to attack me, and when he starts to-"

"But he's quite strong, how are you going to keep him from stopping his attack?" Koten gulped, as a slight tremor ran through the officer.

"I'll have to take that chance," The Doctor returned, digging the sonic screwdriver and an actual screwdriver from two separate pockets. He looked up at both seriously. "You'll only have maybe 36 seconds to take him down."

Now it was Jack's turn to look flabbergasted, "Doctor, did you just hear yourself? Since when did killing people become an option? That's not you, that's never you!" He seethed.

"People change, Jack! Every time I try to understand, there are more victims. Samor is not going to reason with me, and you know that." The Doctor seethed.

Jack straightened up a little and gave the Doctor an intense stare, "When did you become such a cruel person, Doctor?" He inquired in a quiet but dark tone.

The Doctor snorted without looking up, "I've had about 700 plus years, Jack."

"I've had over a thousand, nearly three hundred years of which I was left behind by you and had to wait for you to appear again." Jack sniffed. "

"Enough!" Kotens cut in, "Look Doctor, Jack has a point. There has got to be a better way." He seemed to think for a moment. "Couldn't we...capture him and take him back to the King and Queen?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, "Do you really think they will punish their own son, the prince of their planet?"

"Anything is better than the alternative," Kotens muttered.

"Afraid, Kotens?" Sneered the Doctor, still working on the sonic screwdriver.

"No, but I don't want to become a hypocrite like you, Doctor." Kotens grunted.

This statement caught the Doctor's attention; the Time Lord's head snapped up, a mixture of anger and determination reflected in hazel eyes. It was a look that would have made anyone fearful, but the officer held his ground.

"You've never had to destroy your own planet to stop a intergalactic war." growled the Doctor.

"And yet, you've decided to employ the same tactics that Samor has, the same ones you were against from the beginning!" Exclaimed the officer.

"Gentlemen, if we could tone down the argument?" Jack interceded calmly, "We don't want to be overheard." He jerked his thumb towards the empty corridor.

The two men stopped fighting, but the tension remained.

"What do you suggest we do then, Kotens?" The Doctor asked smoothly, "Because even as we speak, this ship is headed back to the planet to finish off my friends."

"We'll take your plan of action, but only to capture him, not kill him. You cannot be judge, jury and executioner." Kotens affirmed.

Jack stood, "Agreed. Where would the captain be now?"

"Wait, we the crew have a planned signal that I will communicate out to tell them that we've begun."

Slinking to the control panel, the officer had entered a code that they heard in chimes, before turning back to the prisoners.

"Now...it's time."

**TBC... ******


	19. Desperation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acts of desperation by both parties....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I know, it's been a long time (and technically Wednesday). I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to move the plot along. But here it is, at last! Getting down to the nitty-gritty, so I hope to be able to write more (and on time. ^_^;)  
>  Also, please let me know if this sounds Doctor Who-ish in plot, characters ect. Feedback (but not flames!) are welcome. _

Tension on the bridge of the Scythe was at an all time high. No one dared to speak but to announce coordinates. Crew members shot one another nervous glances out of Captain Samor's line of sight. Going against the captain surely meant a prison sentence, going against the prince could insure death.

A sudden and unfamiliar alarm made several of the crew member inhale sharply and glance at one another. This was not the subtle signal that they were hoping for.

"What is that?" Captain Samor snapped, then rounded to his officers. "Thenedu, get engineering on the comm!"

The officer nodded curtly and nervously keyed in the inter-ship communication system. A few moments later, the engineer came on the screen.

"Yes, Captain?" The scarlet haired woman looked confidently at ease when being addressed by the Samor.

"Why is there a new alarm, Vendal? I did not authorize it." Samor asked shortly.

"Apologizes, Captain," She returned calmly, "I was merely testing a new alarm for when we close in on planetary orbit."

The captain seemed to nod at the explaination, "Very well, but next time authorize it with me."

"Yes, Captain Samor. Vendal, out." The screen went blank a moment later.

Behind them, two ensigns silently let out breath in relief, as there plan was not yet discovered .

"I'll be in my quarters. Notify me when we arrive and make sure our guest stay in their accommodations. Understood?" Samor barked.

There was a unison cry of "Yes, Captain Samor!" by the crew.

All of them slumped slightly in their seats, feeling more at ease when the belligerent prince left the bridge.

The officers and ensigns did not take in to consideration that he was observing three tiny blips on their screens when they were trying so desperately to keep them out of sight.

Samor had, of course been lying to his crew. The captain chose to take another path, not towards his quarters, but to the ship's secreted second shuttle bay. Samor could only smirk at the irony of his lie. He took the holo-computer and dialed in the numbers. The green signal flashed his name on the hanger's entrance panel.

waited until the doors swished opened and sauntered in, choosing one of the recently upgraded shuttles to climb into to aid in his escape. He keyed in another sequence, and soon, there was a giant red screen that began not only to display a 30 minute countdown in the hanger, but all over the ship.

The prince grinned and began to start-up the shuttle. It was time to see what these mutinous peasants and troublesome Doctor would do in exchange for not only the child's life, but for their own.

Kotens, The Doctor, and Jack were carefully making their way to the upper levels of the ship. All of them hoping that the crew on the bridge were able to keep the Captain unaware that there was another mutiny brewing right under his nose.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much further are we to the bridge?" Jack asked.

The Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his coat pocket and scanned the area.  
"Another two levels. Getting tired there, Jack? I'm spry for over 900 years old." He joked. But then, a sharp twinge from his wounded side caused the Time Lord to muffle an agonizing cry.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jack rushed to him and tossed the Doctor's right arm around his neck to support him. "You can't keep this up any longer."

"King of okay, Jack," The Doctor managed to huff, but did not straighten up or pull away from Jack's help.

Harkness was about to volley a cheeky reply when there was a warning that displayed a countdown.

"That's not another of the planned alarms, is it?" The Doctor asked as his thin eyebrows drew together in puzzlement.

"No," Kotens shrieked over the shrill sound, "A countdown was not in the plan at all!"

The face of Captain Samor replaced the red screen almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Doctor, I implore you, for the sake of this vessel and its crew that you speak with me." Samor demanded.

The Doctor pryed himself from under Jack's shoulder, and standing with all the muster he could gather, called out, "I am here, Captain Samor."

"Doctor. I instated the self-destruct countdown and this ship with all the mutinous crew along with it."

The Doctor's expression darkened, "Don't think for a moment that I won't disable it. In fact-" He pulled out his screwdriver again and "I've already located YOU. "

"You'll be out of time and I will be gone by the time you arrive at my location. Goodbye, Doctor." Samor retorted, and the red screen re-appeared, the countdown continuing to tick down and now read five minutes.

"What can we do? " Kotens quaked, looking about at the corridors which was now beginning to fill with frightened crew.

"You and Jack help get everyone evacuated. I'll try to get to Samor."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Samor waited patiently for the Doctor to appear, not sitting in the shuttle craft, but outside of it as the Time Lord appeared.

"So, you're still aboard I see." The Doctor hissed as he went through the shuttle bay doors. "Surprising that. Would have thought you would be long gone. I take you still want to have words, yeah?"

Captain Samor brandished his weapon right to the Doctor's head, "I always get what I want, Doctor."

The Doctor lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, "Including this ship?"

The prince' countenance took on a momentary look of shock, "How did you-?" his crimson eyes narrowed.

"Compensation for not being heir to the throne. You were given a cushy job, one you couldn't handle. Did a little reading. So when there was a prophecy that you would lose in battle, you eliminated, or tried to end all those involved who knew of your downfall. The trouble is-" he stepped forward a little, "the one you would have to defeat in battle is me."

The captain smiled a bit at this, "And it seems I already have. You're wounded, unlikely for that coward Kotens or your Jack Harkness will find you. I will make sure that at least you will not make it off this ship."

And with that, Samor fired.

**TBC...**


	20. Reunion I

Jack Harkness could feel the ship yawl to the left, knocking him off his feet. His eyes nervously went to the ceiling, wondering how long they had before the Scythe crashed or self-destructed. He shuddered at the thought of being the only one left alive in the ruins of the ship. He couldn't help but think of the crew members who would pay for their prince's unyielding ego. And the Doctor...

Jack's heart pounded- The Doctor! No doubt that he was headed into a trap and he knew it. The final showdown would be between Samor and the Doctor. Unless the Doctor had something clever up his sleeve as his old incarnations did, then the Time Lord would die.

"Kotens," Jack said, "get as many people out as you can, I have to find the Doctor. Is there any way we can trace Samor's last signal?"

Kotens struggled to his feet to reach the communication panel on the opposite side of them. After a few taps, Kotens turned to him and shook his head. "No, I can't. Samor covered his tracks fairly well."

Jack just nodded absently, then looked serious, "I have an idea of where he could be. If Samor is smart, he'd be getting off this ship too. How far down is the hanger from here?"

"The Captain has his own shuttle in the bay," Kotens informed him, and then smiled slightly. "Good luck to you, Captain, and to the Doctor."

When the ship lurched, the Doctor ducked out of the way of the shot. This proved to be disastrous as the action caused his stomach to throb in horrendous pain. Crying out, his hearts thumping as fast as the aching in his gut, he lay prone. Samor towered over him, a devious smile planted on his face, and proceeded to kick the Doctor, which caused him further agony.

"Stop!" He heard a voice command and looked up to see Jack Harkness, looking slightly out of breath, pointing a gun at him.

"Good job, soldier," Samor remarked rather disdainfully, "I see you've found me."

Jack cocked the gun, "We can do this the easy way and you can just surrender, or I can just shoot you now."

"Or there's another option," The prince went to the air lock, tapped a few buttons opened it. Jack yelled as skidded close to the airlock's vacuum, finally finding a maintenance strap to hold on to, while the Doctor was swept out into the depths of space.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, but only heard a scream from the Time Lord before the airlock shut again. Jack could not speak for a moment, but when he looked around to see that Samor had disappeared along with the small shuttle. He cursed and tried to dislodged the coughing fit that had swept over him. The Doctor had obviously been thrown out into space, and time was the essence. Jack could have taken one of the shuttles, but decided against it. He quickly decided that his vortex manipulator. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Jack tapped out the coordinates and found himself out in the vastness of space, not too far from the planet. His eyes scanned their surroundings. Finally, Jack spotted the Doctor far in the distance, floating insensate. It took a few more jumps for him to reach the Doctor, and when he finally managed to get to him, and pulled him into the safety of his arms.

"Doctor?" Jack called out, but the Time Lord's face was lax, and his eyes were closed. This was bad, The Doctor was in rough shape, and having no air was just worsening the situation. Taking a few deep breaths to clear his head, Jack punched coordinates into the vortex manipulator one final time, and silently prayed that the watch would deliver them to the surface. With a zap, the pair disappeared.

When Jack opened his eyes, he found himself on solid ground and was silently thanking whoever it was that made it possible. Pushing out the dizziness that had overtaken him, he looked up to see the hospital fifty meters away. Jack found his feet and started towards it with haste, when their was a blast that caused him to fall on his knees, unable to move and any attempt a movement caused him to shriek with torment.

"Now you stay down, while I finish your friend, Mr. Harkness." He heard the voice of Samor sneer, and pointed the gun first at him then at the Doctor.

Jack could hear the Doctor's labored breathing, just as his wheezing breath could be heard.

"What-," Jack rasped, hoping to gain a little time in hopes that someone might come to the rescue. "What will you do after you finish us? You can't get through the hospital shield. You know that right?"

"Oh, I plan to have the brat handed over for both your lives."

"Sorry," The raspy voice of the Doctor wafted, "I don't have any plans on being a bargaining chip for your insane notions of honor." The sonic screwdriver screeched to life and the weapon in Samor's hand had caused a shock that caused it to fall from the Captain's hand. The Doctor kicked it out of the way with one leg, and the other he used to kick Samor in the solar plexus. Samor reeled back for a moment and then tried to wrap his hands around the Doctor's neck. He looked over his foe's shoulder, and a small smile graced his lips.

"I suggest you surrender," Rory Williams ordered, his Roman sword brandished close to his back.

TBC...


	21. Reunion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I know that this is a long time coming and that it's a short chapter. I bought a notebook and it makes it easier for me to write, so I will be writing more. There are a few more chapters left to this story. Also, I accidentally forgot to upload chapter 20, so that chapter as well as this one has been added._

"I suggest you surrender," Rory ordered while brandishing the sword at Samor's back.

The captain raised his hands in the air, but smiled coldly at his captors.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Jack asked while righting himself back onto his feet, offering the Doctor and hand to do the same.

The Doctor looked pale but managed to smile, "I'm fine, Jack. Thanks for your help, and for saving me."

"No prob, Doc." Jack beamed to the Time Lord.

"So what should we do with him?" Rory asked brandishing the sword near Samor's neck.

The Doctor glared coldly at the Prince, "We take him back to his planet. He'll face justice there," His hazel eyes narrowed, "I will guarantee it. Is Alex healthy enough to to travel?"

"The injection you gave him seemed to reverse his symptoms. Alex is fine now." Rory informed him.

The Doctor seemed to nod like he was listening, but his eyes were on something else in the distance. Rory and Jack's gaze followed the Doctor's own. They all fell onto the TARDIS, which was now standing upright, unlike the Doctor and Jack had seen on the Scythe. It was seething smoke from the interior and spilled out from the doors.

The Doctor ran across to the time machine, placing his hands on the burnt wood. The TARDIS seemed to thrum at its owner's proximity. It had taken Jack's voice calling "Doctor?" for him to snap back to reality and turn on his heals to face them again.

"Right," He ran his fingers through his fringe, "The TARDIS is repairing itself. Not quite ready yet, might be a while. I guess we'll have to take that." He pointed to the Captain's ship. "If the TARDIS is repairing itself, then that means-"

"Yeah Doctor," Rory affirmed with a kind smile, "River is okay. Well, she has a broken shoulder and ribs, but they should heal fast if she's a Timelord."

The Doctor closed his eyes, exhaled, and could be heard saying, "Thank the stars for that." He shot one more disdainful glance at the prince as the remaining crew appeared from their landed safety vessels.

With the Prince now restrained with handcuffs, Jack turned to The Doctor, handing him the vortex manipulator. "You go back up to the hospital for the-for Alex. We'll guard the Prince and prepare the ship to take off again."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the watch and in a flash of light, appeared in a hospital room, glanced around, and finally set eyes on Amy. The read-head was near the window, cradling her soon-to-be adopted son with one arm. Next to her, River was laying in the hospital bed with her arm in a sling, laying as though she were (and probably was) asleep.

'Doctor!" Amy gasped, then stood to pull the Timelord into a hug with her free arm, "Are you alright? We saw you and that Jack fellow being captured by Samor."

He shook his head in the affirmative, but in an instant, his hand went to his stomach and he partially doubled over. It had taken a moment for him to straighten up, then his gaze went to his wife, 'How is River?" He inquired softly, as though any louder might give away his emotions.

"The nurses sedated her until her Timelord healing kicks in, which it has. River will wake soon, they said."

His thoughts seemed far away as he looked at River, but then suddenly snapped back to himself, "Amy," he stated flatly, nodding toward Alex. "We need to go to the Sky Djinn's planet. "It's time to for his fate to decided. The TARDIS is rebuilding herself, so we'll take his ship."

Amy absently ran her hand through the child's hair and kissed his forehead. She looked over to her adult daughter, "Doctor, we can't just leave her here."

At this, The Doctor's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Don't worry, River will know where to find us." He put a folded note and Jack's vortex manipulator onto the bedside table.

The crew of the Scythe had returned to their posts, while both Rory and Captain Harkness stood on the bridge. The officers checked all the ship's systems, talking more freely than they had ever had done so before. The main screen was focused on the main entrance of the hospital, which was still had it's shield up.

"Mr. Harkness?' The voice of Tharlnod called with uncertainty. He was watching the screen but continued hesitantly, "I worry about the fate of the child. We are a race that believes very strongly on remaining on their planet with families. Then there is his...condition."

At this, Rory broke in with a smile, "We humans understand family on Earth. As for his condition...well, The Doctor hopes that the seizures will stop now."

Kotens was the next to speak "The fact remains that we do not let outsiders into our world. For him to be be adopted by humans is...unprecedented."

Jack chuckled, "The Doctor has done the impossible sometimes, I've seen it."

The crew looked up to see the hospital's shield disappear, while two forms limped out the doors. It was Amy and the Doctor, the former holding up the latter by latchit it around his back.

Tharlnod watched with pursed lips as the two (or rather three as the child was in Amy's other arm) slowly made their way to the ship.

"I hope that The Doctor will even make it to our destination," another ensign commented in a low tone to his fellow crewman.

When the two entered the bridge, Amy rushed over to her husband and embraced him. "I saw the whole thing, Rory. There's mah hero." She kissed him on the cheeks, making Rory blush. The Doctor smiled, but was holding tightly to the railing looking ashen.

"Doctor, I think you need to go to the infirmary." Kotens informed him. "You don't-" he paused, "You need care."

The Doctor waved it away and focused on the screen, "Let's take off. We need to settle this once and for all."

The ship levitated off the ground for a moment or two, then rocketed out of the atmosphere into the depths of space, the planet becoming smaller. behind them.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Ponds and company reach the Sky Djinn's planet...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I thank you for your patience. Next chapter will be the final segment of this story.**

By the time they reached the Sky Djinn planet, a sense of nervousness had overtaken the crew. Even the Doctor himself had misgivings about the upcoming proceedings. Would the king and queen believe their son over him and the crew-mates? Would the prince's father punish him at all?

The Doctor looked over to Amy and Rory, who seemed to be watching the huge screen in front of them as the planet grew closer. It took a tap on their shoulders for the pair to rouse them from their stupor as the Doctor said gently, "It's time to go, Amy, Rory."

Jack patted their shoulders, reassuring them with a kind word, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Amy and Rory each squeeze the hand of Alex. All the while both bit their lips. His companions nodded and followed him out of the spaceship, glancing first at each other, then to the child that had become so close to them.

Samor stood handcuffed and was walking with two guards on either side of him who also seemed to be passing tense stares at each other.

Kotens who strode next to the Doctor and Jack spoke up. "I've already spoke to Their Majesties about the situation. They are fully informed about what has happened. We're to proceed to the throne room immediately."

The Doctor wasn't surprised as his companions at the royal decor that they saw everywhere in the room as the entered it. There were heavy fabric tapestries that looked like those on Earth. They were turquoise in color, but splashed with alien text. In two throne seats that looked much like upgraded Captains' chairs were the royal heads of the planet. The male was what could pass as middle aged on Earth. He wore a high collared military uniform of black and silver, and his silver blond hair smoothed back. His blue eyes shooting a piercing gaze at the enitre group. The woman had dressed in a form fitting magenta gown that extenuated her slender form. She had more blond hair then her husband's own hair. Her expression was one rough with disappointment and shame.

The Doctor bowed, and his companions awkwardly followed suit. "Your Majesties, I'm the Doctor," There was a gasp from the Queen and some quiet whispering between the royals.

"You are the Doctor? The one from Gallifrey?" The Queen inquired. When the Doctor answered in the affirmative, there was more whispering between them. "We have heard of your exploits. Please, come closer, along with your friends."

The Doctor gestured at them and calmly announced, "These are my friends Amelia and Rory Pond."

"Willams!" Rory hissed between his teeth. Both bowed awkwardly to the royals, not daring to take their eyes away from the royals for fear of incurring disapproval.

"This other fellow is Captain Jack Harkness. And this child's name is Alex. You may be able to recognize him, he's one of your race after all."

The Queen stood, and sauntered to the child's side. She kneeled in front of him and took the boy's chin in her hands to look into his eyes. Much to their surprise, Alex did not shy away.

"Indeed!" The Queen gasped, and stepped a few feet back. "But he looks like a mortal of Earth, like those three. And he is deaf and mute." She inclined her head at Amy, Rory and Jack.

" That's why I must speak to Your Majesties. It concerns the conduct of your son, Prince Samor." The Doctor added seriously.

The Doctor gave a detailed report over what had happened in the past few days confirmed by the crew.

The Queen could do nothing but look gobsmacked at her own son.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?!" thundered the King, who smack the end of his staff onto the ground so hard that it nearly cracked the pearl white tiles underneath it.

Samor's face remained placid as he spoke, "Only that I did it to retain my honor as the second prince of this planet."

"HONOR?!" The king bellowed, "You would call the murder of an officer and attempted murders of civilians for your hurt pride honor? You have no other defense other than this?" When Samor didn't speak, his father continued now half standing. "To hide behind these crimes with that excuse is dispensable!

Before they spoke, there was the familiar wheezing sound behind them as the TARDIS blinked into existence.

When the door opened, the curly head of River Song popped out from behind it. She took in her surroundings, then spotted The Doctor.

"River," The Doctor whispered, and within a few steps drew near enough to embrace her. His hazel eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "I-River..."

"Who is this?" The king demanded, interrupting their reunion. "And what is that box?"

River stepped forward confidently, " River Song, archeologist. I'm Amy and Rory's daughter. And-" she kissed The Doctor on his cheek, "The Doctor's wife. That's the Doctor's TARDIS; it travels anywhere in time and space."

The two royals' eyebrows rose with some surprise, but it was the king who cleared his throat. "And I take it that you can attest to the charges against my son?"

River nodded solemnly, "I can, as he tried to enact revenge against the Doctor by trying to kill me. He tampered with the control system of the TARDIS and caused it to fall...with me still in it."

The king rapped the staff onto the ground once more, "I have heard enough. I hereby sentence you, Samor to the dungeons until this I investigate into the events further. Guards!" He called the official royal guards who took the prisoner by the chains and led him out of the throne room.

When the room was the silent again, The King spoke again. "You here that were part of my son's crew are hereby promoted to officers or may retire with full commission if you so wish." He looked at the Doctor and his companions. "What is it that you wish?"

"I-We wish to adopt Alex as our child." Amy blurted out, then followed with, "Your majesties."

The royals' eyebrows rose with surprise. The red-head spurred on, "Me and my husband- (at this The Doctor cleared his throat). "And the Doctor saved him. We've taught him how to communicate and he's just-" she paused, "We have both become close to him as if he were our own child."

The King and Queen both seemed to consider this. "And have you the resolve to care for a child that is not of your own species?" The queen now asked.

"He was living in 17th century America when we found him. I don't think it will be much harder for him to live with us. His parents are dead...and he needs someone. We don't want him to end up in an orphanage and ostracized for the rest of his life." Rory spoke up.

"What is this America she speaks of-?" The king wondered aloud, then spoke directly to the couple again. "And you will facilitate his disabilities for the rest of your natural lives?"

"We will," Amy and Rory confirmed in unison.

"And you will not speak of his origin to any other humans?" The King continued.

"We won't. But if he asks about his past, I think it would be only right to tell him, wouldn't it?" Rory asked.

There was a pause, "Indeed," the King affirmed wisely. He and the queen then stood. "I hereby decree that you Rory Pond, and you, Amelia Pond shall take charge of the child. We shall have an envoy arrive to check on the boy every few years."

The faces of the couple erupted with delight, while there was a round of applause from the entire room as the couple were patted on the back and congratulated by the others.

When the cacophony died down, Rory (followed by Amy) bowed their heads to the monarchs, "Thank you, your majesties. We'll take care good care of him."

The Doctor was smiling as well, but his face had suddenly gone slightly gray and looked drawn, while beads of sweat had begun to cling to his forehead.

Rory instinctively went to the Doctor's side, placing his hands on the Time Lord's shoulders.

"M'fine, Rory." The Doctor said breathlessly, but Rory had already began to take his pulse.

"No you're not, Doctor. You're pale and diaphoretic and your pulse is way too high." Rory argued.

The Doctor didn't speak any further. He swayed and swooped to the ground as Rory and Jack rushed to catch him.

TBC


	23. Arriving (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this, my computer is in the process of being repaired. This is the first part of the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed. Also, apologies that this chapter is so short, it's late and everyone is in bed. =(

The panic was fully realized as the Doctor was caught by Rory and Jack before reaching the floor. The crew of the Scythe gathered around and even the King and Queen rose from their seats.

"Summon the physician!" The Queen called out, and a servant ran to obey her.

"It's fine your majesties," Rory assured them, while gripping a few fingers around the Doctor's wrist for a pulse, "We'll take him onto his ship, it has all the necessary medicines he needs." The Roman soldier bowed his head with deference, "If your Highness will allow us leave?"

The king nodded solemnly, "Granted. Please extend our wishes for The Doctor's recovery." He nodded to Alex next, "And...do take care of that child."

Amy's and Rory's mouth turned upwards, a gleam of excitement passing on their features. "Of course. Thank you, your majesties. Farewell." All of them bowed, before Rory's medical training took over, "River, get his feet, Jack, get his shoulders. Get him into the TARDIS!"

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked, sweeping Alex into his arms and following them into the ship.

"Where's the infirm-" Jack began, then stopped suddenly as they took in the TARDIS' new interior. The time rotor was now bathing the control panel in an ethereal green, while the upper half had three clockwork tiers with Gallifrayen runes etched on each of them. On either side of the main console were two have moon shaped ones that looked like something out of Star Trek.

"Wonder what made her change the settings to this," Jack asked off-handedly, while looking around. "Where's the infirmary, Old Girl?" A set of lights, not unlike those in a movie theater, lighting a set of steps. "Thanks, Girl." The Time Agent grinned.

"Amy, I think Alex should go have his nap now, it's been a long day for him. For you too, I think." Rory implied gently. "River, can you get the TARDIS to take off?"

His fiery-haired wife bristled, "I'll go put Alex down, but I'm not gonna go to sleep till I know how the Doctor is!"

River nodded, "Where to?"

"Home." Rory said simply. He took her spot and helped Jack carry The Doctor down to the medical suite.

It took River only a few seconds to initiate the Time Rotor as the TARDIS wheezed to life. She looked up for a moment, and saw her mother fuming, eyes narrowed and distant.

"What's wrong, mum?" The archaeologist asked quietly, returning her attention to the controls.

"I don't know why Rory won't let me help with the Doctor, it's not like I've ever seen him injured before." She seethed.

"He probably just didn't want to see the Doctor in so much pain. " River consoled. She tried to smile as she looked down at Alex. "By the way, have you told Alex that he is officially your son?"

"Oh! In all the hullabaloo, I forgot to speak to him." Amy laughed. She knelt by the boy and signed, Alex, you are our son, now. We love you.

The child ran into Amy's arms with a little sob, while she gently stroked his hair. River tapped his shoulder, and signed, I am your big sister when he turned his head to look at her. A smile overtook his features, then ran into her arms.

Nearly an hour later, Rory re-appeared in the TARDIS control room. Amy had occupied herself with feeding, bathing and settling her new son down for a nap. When she pushed open the phone box door, she found Rory, Jack and River talking around the console.

"How is The Doctor, Rory?" Amy inquired with some worry evident in her tone.

Her husband tried to smile, "He's fine, well, sleeping right now. The Doctor managed to tear both the internal and external stitches. We repaired both and gave him a pint of his own blood that the TARDIS luckily had an extra bag of hidden away, as well as antibiotics to stave off an infection. We'll keep an eye on him in the meantime." He ran his hand through his hair. "How is Alex?"

"Fine, put him down for a nap." They saw her expression change to a frown.

"What's wrong, Amy?" River asked at her mother's look of concern.

"Rory, how are we goin' explain Alex's sudden appearance to our parents?" she rasped.

Rory went and put his hands on her shoulders and just shrugged, "We'll just tell them we've planned to adopt for a while and the paperwork finally came through. It was to be a surprise."

Her face didn't change, "What about school? Or if he asks about his real parents?-"

Rory put a hand up to stop her, "Amy, don't worry about it okay? We'll ask The Doctor when he wakes up."

"In the meantime," Jack interrupted, pulling a wallet from his pants pocket, and removing a credit card, "this is a congratulatory gift from me. Working for Torchwood for over one hundred years made me some serious cash." He chuckled, "Buy whatever you need for your son."

"Thank you Jack," Rory replied, "but we couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," The Time agent countered with a wink.

"Can't say no to that, huh Rory?" Amy laughed.

That entire afternoon, Jack told the complete story of how he knew The Doctor, while Rory took breaks in between checking in on the Time Lord.

"I have to admit, I was surprised to see him in this new body. Though it's not an unattractive one to say the least. The fringe grows on you." He joked, then his features hardened. "Last time I saw him, he had spiky brown hair and a long trenchcoat. I was a bar when he introduced me to Alfonso with a note. I think that was his way of saying goodbye before he regenerated. Martha Jones-that was another companion of his, said that he saved her and her husband's lives during the heat of battle with a Sontoran, and then left without saying a word. 'Suppose it was too hard for him to say anything to the people he cared about." Jack tried to smile, "This Doctor is some fun, huh?"

"Well," Rory rolled his eyes, "If what you describe always being in dangerous situations and and always having to run fun."

"Actually," Amy added as she came in with cups of tea, "At first I couldn't stand being away from the adventures the Doctor gave us." Then in a quieter tone, followed it with, "But once he gave us this house, we settled down, got real jobs. Honestly? We're finding it harder to tear ourselves away to go with him." She chuckled, while a tear ran down her cheek. "It's funny isn't it? All of time and space, and I chose to live in the 21st century with my husband. We were thinking of stopping, and now that we have Alex..."

Jack nodded knowingly, "That's the thing about traveling with him, it matures you. Not many companions...well to be fair, some wanted to leave from the get-go. Anyway, he snatches people from their ordinary lives, show them all of time and space, and it's hard to go back to, really. Not many want to."

Amy glanced down at the dregs of her tea cup. "Something happened, I got pregnant, I was kidnapped and gave birth on Demon's Run. River...is my daughter from that birth. She was taken from me and was raised to kill The Doctor. Whatever the Silence had done, I was unable to get pregnant again. We traveled with him to escape our problems, but really it was causing even more. Alex coming into our lives has been the best thing for us as much as it was for him. Even if it means we can't travel with the Doctor anymore. " She paused, and looking up at Jack said, ""I worry about him being alone. He looses his willingness to listen to reason."

"I'm sure he'll find another stray to bring along with him," Jack chuckled at her puzzled expression, he laughed heartily, "It's what the TARDIS calls his companions."

The Doctor slept for the next three days without any signs of waking. Amy and Rory in the mean time, shopped for items to convert their spare bedroom into one for Alex.

On one of these days, Jack announced that needed to return to Torchwood, and River agreed that she would take the TARDIS.

"I have an idea," Amy said as she stood next to the Doctor in the infirmary, who lay in a pair of pajamas, and now free of the machines that had been attached to him days before. She whisked into the house, and after a few minutes, returned with a beaming expression.

"Rory, if you help me lift him, we can put him on the couch in the lounge."

Jack and Rory were the ones that carried him and Amy covered him in linens, while his head rested on several pillows at the arm it.

When he was comfortably placed there, Jack patted his shoulder, "Get better soon, Doctor. " Then he turned to Amy and Rory. "Thank you for all you've done for him."

"We should say the same to you, Jack. I hope we'll see you again," Rory returned congenially.

After bidding one another farewell, the TARDIS wheezed to life, then disappeared.

TBC...


	24. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the Ponds arrive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Thank you for sticking with me and for reading watching and faving this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.   
> Sorry about any mistakes, I will go back and edit it.

It was nearly seven on the third day when the Doctor finally woke from his lengthy slumber. He could feel the warm blankets and comfortable pillows, and glancing around, realized that he was lying in Amy and Rory's lounge. His Time Lord senses and the sight of the sun setting told him that it was about 6:15 in the evening. The Doctor was aware that he had awakening from a post Time Lord coma haze.

Amy walked in and stopped dead, "Doctor!" She rushed over and sat next to him. He leaned into her shoulder. "Welcome back, Raggedy Man. " She smiled.

"How long have I been-?" The Doctor croaked, but was interrupted by Amy hugging him.

"About three days," she interrupted with a giggle.

The Doctor sat up, "Three days?! I've been sleeping in your lounge for three days?"

" 'Fraid so," Amy replied with a casual shrug.

He put a hand to his head, "The last thing I remember is talking to the King and Queen..."

Amy's expression clouded, "You fainted, Raggedy Man, tore your stitches. How long were you in pain? Rory told me you kept injecting yourself with something."

"Pain killer," The Doctor replied, not looking at her. Until it didn't take the edge off anymore. I'm sorry that I worried you, Amy?"

"I'm just glad you're alright, Doctor." She kissed his brow.

He looked around, a little bewildered at the absence of his 'box'. "Where's the TARDIS?"

River took Jack back home or wherever. She should be back soon." Amy grinned, "C'mon, Rory went for Chinese take away. I'll call him and get extra portions."

Amy and Rory tucked their son into his new bed after practicing signing a bedtime story. The Doctor watched with a sad smile on his face. He hadn't schooled it fast enough as Amy caught it when she turned around.

"What's that face for, Doctor?" Amy inquired, frowning.

The Doctor put a finger to his lips and led the couple down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Alright Doctor, what is this about?" She demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

The Doctor glanced down at the floor, "This isn't a done deal yet." He said in an undertone.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked patiently.

"We still have to talk to the Shadow Architect about you adopting an alien into your family, since it's never been done before." The Doctor explained. "She...really has the last word."

"I'll not have Alex taken from me, Doctor. Not after everything that has happened, even if I have to yell, kick and scream." Amy replied firmly.

The Doctor chuckled, "Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't think that she'll win an argument against you."

The TARDIS returned nearly an hour later. The Doctor told River of their plan to speak to the Shadow Architect, and all the adults agreed that they would leave the next morning. Tension was thick the next day as they got up and readied themselves to face the Shadow Architect.

"I don't want to think about the 'what if's," Amy told Rory as they helped Alex into his shoes, "We can only hope that 'The Architect' whoever she is, will let us keep Alex.

When the TARDIS took off, The Doctor was looking around at his new control room with wonder and amusement.

River caught him tugging at his shirt collar. "Is she that intimidating, Doctor?" She teased.

"Well...we didn't leave one another on the best of terms. Remember when the Earth moved and all those other planets were in the sky?"

The couple shook their head but River nodded, "I remember."

"The Daleks were the cause of it. The Architect and I had a disagreement with what we each thought should be done. I needed to save my friends who were captured by the Daleks, and the Architect wanted to go to all out war with theme. Needless to say, we disagreed and I left to follow my own plan. "

"Doctor, not to change the subject, but..do you have a nickname...I mean, I know you can't tell us you're real name."

The Doctor's hazel eyes sparkled, "Theta. My tutors use to call me Theta." He replied dreamily, perhaps remembering a time long ago on Gallifrey.

"Doctor?" Amy interrupted his daydream, "How do we tell him about...his past?"

The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "Just tell the truth, it's the best way."

The TARDIS finally reached its destination with a heavy thud that signified their arrival. The Doctor stepped out cautiously, followed by the others. They were greeted by a Judoon squad, all with rifles trained on them. Amy and Rory instinctively put their hands up.

"Space rhinos, that's a new one." Rory commented

"Not too strange since we've traveled with the Doctor," Amy returned between her teeth.

The leader of the Judoon squad stepped forward and began to speak in a rapid dialogue of strange words. The Doctor answered them in quick succession, and added something else.

"I will speak with The Doctor." A commanding feminine voice called out from behind the Judoon.

The rhino guard stepped out of the way to reveal a woman who looked like she belonged in the 18th century France, save for the deep crimson eyes.

"Is that-the Shadow Architect?" Amy asked quietly, and Rory just shrugged.

The Doctor nodded his head in greeting. "Architect, these are my companions, Amy and Rory Pond. And my wife, River Song."

"Williams!" Rory hissed the correction without looking up from his deep bow.

"And this-" The Doctor continued without noticing the amendment, "is their son, Alex. He was a citizen of the Sky Djinn."

The Architect's eyebrows rose as she glanced at the child.

The Doctor explained the story in its entirety, and she listened with silent deference.

At the end of his tale, the Shadow Architect nodded. "So the child was not offered a home on his own planet, and was unwanted by his people?"

"Alex would have been put in an orphanage and ostracized by his own people due to his loss both his powers and his senses." The Doctor acknowledged.  
"With no one to protect him, the Prince would have killed him, or he would have died during a scourge in Earth's history." He bowed his head further.

"Your um...Majesty, we ask that Alex official become our son, that is, that we be allowed to adopt him." Amy blurted out, interrupting the Doctor's explaination.

The Architect looked from Amy to Rory, "And what makes you think that you can care for an alien child?" She posed the question to them with narrowed eyes.

"We've already bonded with him, and have taught and learned how to communicate with him. "

The Architect stepped forward and knelt to look at the boy. "Speak to him, ask if he wishes to stay with you." She ordered.

Amy bent, and posed the question to her son. Alex's eye dulled with worry. In a moment, Amy answered for him. "He says yes, he does want to stay, and is he going to be taken from us?"

"That has yet to be determined," The Architect said shortly, "Ask him if he wants to stay on Earth."

Amy again put forth the question and rapidly answered, "Yes, I like it."

"The next question is for you two. Will you care for him all of his life? And do so without telling anyone of his origins?"

"Yes, of course." Rory put in without hesitation. "We've been hoping for a child, and to rescue a boy who needed a home and a family-"

"That answer is enough." The Architect replied shortly.

"Please-" Amy imposed, "Please don't make us take him back. After everything that's happened to Alex, I want him to be happy."

The Architect straightened up, and looked at the little family, pondering for a minute. After this pause, she decreed, "Very well, I shall allow you to formally adopt the child."

There was a shout of glee from Amy that rang through the marbled hallways.

"What is his full name?" The Architect inquired without the same emotional tone.

Amy answered instantly, "Alexander Brian Theta-" This raised The Doctor's eyebrows, "Williams."

The Architect nodded, "Very well. I hereby relinquish all rights to you Rory and Amelia Williams, to raise the child Alexander Brian Theta Williams, child of the Sky Djinn."

Both she and Rory hugged Alex. "Thank you, thank you so much, m'am!" Rory exclaimed.

The Architect clapped her hands twice, and a Judoon appeared with a large scroll of paper and a quill pen. She signed the parchment at the bottom, then rolling it up, handed it to the couple.

"There are two stipulations to this arrangement." She announced with a booming tone, "One, you shall never again travel with the Doctor."

Amy looked solemnly at The Doctor, "We've...been thinking about stopping. Now that we have Alex, we really can't leave Earth. We agree to this."

"The second is for you, Doctor." The Architect spoke to him next, "Once you leave Earth, you may not visit these two again. "

"Wha-? But the Doctor is our family! We're not just going to forget that he exists!" Amy protested and stepped forward to challenge the other woman.

"He carries with him an ancient secret that can tear worlds apart. Danger seeks him everywhere he is present, and thus puts all who are around him in danger." Her steely glance went to The Doctor, who just looked away.

"I agree to this," The Doctor choked out, while a tear slid down his face.

"Doctor we can't just have you out of our lives just like that!" Amy insisted with anger.

"Mother," River consoled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Please understand, he is doing this to protect you."

"But-he- we love him!" Amy spouted, with tears coming into her eyes.

"As do I, Amy. But now you have another to look after." The Doctor returned wisely, wiping away tears. "Thank you Shadow Architect." He turned to the woman and bowed, before they were shuffled back to the TARDIS.

The mood was very subdued when the family returned home.

"Why did you promise that, Doctor?" Amy finally burst out as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "We'll never see you again."

"To protect you, all of you." The Doctor admitted, without looking up at her, striding to them both and hugging them. "You deserve to be happy as well, Amy, Rory."

"So do you, Doctor." Amy said firmly.

"I will stay as long as possible," The Doctor husked through an strained voice, "If-if you'll have me, of course."

Amy kissed him on the forehead, "Of course, Doctor!" She laughed through tears, which gave the Doctor courage to smile. She tugged at Rory's arm, "C'mon, let's go phone my parents and yours and tell them about the adoption!"

"What, that we just adopted an alien child?" Rory spluttered.

She just rolled her eyes and pulled him into the sitting room.

When they were alone, The Doctor scooped up Alex, "You're already making your mum and dad so happy. I know that you'll grow up with all of their love." He kissed the boy's head, "As much as they have me."

The child looked up at him, perhaps intrigued by the Doctor's moving lips, because he laid his head on the Time Lord's shoulder and fell asleep.

A moment later, Rory came in holding a black cube in his hand. "Doctor, do you know where this weird box came from, by any chance?"

Much to everyone's surprise, The Doctor remained on earth for almost a year. It was due to what was dubbed "The Slow invasion". Eventually, he had rented a flat on the street opposite the Ponds, while River, with the help of the Vortex Manipulator, returned to her work as a archaeologist. At first, not traveling had driven The Doctor crazy, finding things to do to fill the hours of the day. But at last, he began to settle. Holidays, anniversaries and birthdays were celebrated. Amy and Rory decided on a date for Alex's would be November 23rd.

The mystery of the numerous black boxes all around the world that appeared out of nowhere didn't seem like it was ever to be solved, until the day when they came to 'life', so to speak.

The Doctor had taken comfort in the discovery of Kate Stewart, daughter of his beloved friend the Brigadier, had taken over U.N.I.T. But it had been she and River (who he had called to take on the instigator of this strange invasion, while the Doctor communicated with her on in a U.N.I.T. control panel. The damaged had been done however, many had simply collapsed or died from cardiac arrests. Those who were still alive were being aided in recovering from their ordeal. In time, what had happened was put out of the minds of Earth's inhabitants, though there was no explanation as to what exactly had happened, though a cover story was fabricated.

Nearly a month later, The Doctor, River, and the Ponds were playing virtual tennis on the Wii system, when the outer telephone of the T.A.R.D.I.S. rang. The Doctor turned, and spoke to Rory while pointing to it. "That's not suppose to happen." he muttered. Jumping the couch, he raced over to the faux telephone box and answer it.

"Hello?" He looked genuinely surprised at the outer telephone ringing, and pointing at it with a grin. "What's that? An invisible monster walking around your castle? The 32nd century? Earth's Moon? Right...right. We'll be there soon!" The Doctor smiled broadly at River, "Ready for some adventure?"

River's expression mirrored her husband's, "For you sweetie, always."

He grabbed her wrist and began to rush through the doors, when he heard Amy behind him. "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned to see Amy's eyes shimmering for tears.

His smile diapered as he took her in his arms and hugged her and Rory tightly for a few minutes.

Amy sniffled as she tried to smile. "Take off, Doctor. Go...save the universe." She spoke to River next to him, "River, you be a good girl and take care of him."

"I will," She winked at her Time Lord husband, and chuckled. "Take good care of Alex." 

Amy stood on tiptoes to kiss the Doctor on his forehead. "Raggedy Man," she said between sobs, "...goodbye!"

The TARDIS de-materialized a few seconds later, with both Time Lord and Time Lady at the helm of the control panel. The Doctor wiped away stray tears and sniffled loudly.

River put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "They'll be fine, Doctor. Amy and Rory are together, and they have Alex."

"No they won't..." The Doctor husked. Then turning to his wife, he beamed, "They'll be amazing."

THE END.


End file.
